


The Heart Still Burns

by nanors123



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Vilkas - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanors123/pseuds/nanors123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost a year of being gone from the companions Dragonborn Krissy returns to Jorrvaskr asking for help with a special quest of hers. Farkas and Vilkas join her and the three go on a trip and get more than they expected they would. Vilkas has no idea where she's been but he intends to find out everything. WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND BAD LANGUAGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story continuing the romance between Krissy and Vilkas, I'm also introducing another one of my Skyrim OC's that I am currently writing a Farkas romance fan fic with, I plan on posting it next. I also do plan on writing about where Krissy went after the companions and what had happend, this story explains a little bit but I don't want to give away too much! I hope you like this story!

It had been months almost a year since Krissy had left Jorrvaskr and yet it feels like it was just yesterday when she was there. Vilkas sighed deeply putting the last of his armor on and grabbing his great sword. ‘Time to get this job over with.’ He thought to himself walking out of the room and towards the upstairs.

He walked upstairs and towards the door where Ria stood waiting. “You ready?” She asked with a warm smile on her face. “Yea, lets get this over with I hate dealing with giants.” He mumbled to himself walking out of the door with Ria behind him. 

They walked outside passing a few companions, Farkas was training take a few swing at the dummies, he stopped for a moment watching them both walk by. He thought about asking but it didn’t really interest him, he just went back to training knocking down the dummy. “Dammit.” He said looking down at it.

Krissy stood in front of the gates of Whiterun, she just stood there staring at it. She felt her stomach twist around and her heart race in her chest, it had been almost a year since she left and a lot has changed since than. She looked down at her armor which was Thieves Guild armor and she wondered if they would recognize it and if they did what they would think. 

Krissy let out a deep sigh feeling second thoughts slip into her mind. 'Maybe I shouldn’t, its been too long they’d probably..’ Krissy looked down closing her eyes. “Hey!” One of the guards called out to Krissy, she looked up at him furrowing down her eyebrows. “You going in or what?” He said to her, Krissy Looked at him like he was weird and pushed open the gates walking it. 'Jerk.’ She sneered at him as she walked by.

Krissy began to slowly walk down the road thinking about Jorrvaskr and the companions, what they would do when she arrived. Then she felt butterflies lift up in her body as she thought about Vilkas. 'I wonder what he’s going to do when I arrive...’ She thought to herself biting her lower lip, she increased her speed while she walked almost in a skip. 

The more she thought about him the more she ached to be back, Krissy went through a lot since she left and she really needed a familiar face and warm arms around her. She knew it’s been a long time since she saw him but she felt her feelings were the same. 'I wonder if he’s missed me or..If he’s seeing anybody..’ She quickly forced her thoughts away as soon as the image popped up in her mind.

She ran through the market district and hurriedly up the stairs towards Jorrvaskr. She found herself smiling wide at the thoughts of being back, she ran to the back but it was empty. 'Everybody must be inside.’ She thought quickly walking to the door pushing it open.

The sound of the door opening made everybody look up, and the site of Krissy made everybody jump out of their seats. “Krissy!” Torvar shouted out walking over to her along with everybody else. “It’s been a long time!” Aela shouted out happily pulling her into a tight hug that choked Krissy a bit. 

Krissy couldn’t help but laugh pulling herself free from Aelas arms but she ended up finding herself into stronger arms, Farkas’s arms. “It’s great to see you!” He said cheerfully crushing her under his arms. “Farkas I can’t breath.” She coughed out trying not to laugh. Farkas let go of her ruffling up her hair, Krissy took a deep breath and than let out laughter at him. “Where’ve you been?” He asked smiling at her. “That my friend is a long story.” She smiled looking at everybody but her smile began to fade when she saw that Vilkas wasn’t there. 

Before she could ask Torvar quickly shoved a mug full of mead into her spilling it a bit onto her. “Here have a drink!” He laughed out grabbing her and leading her towards the table. Krissy sat down laughing a bit, she set the mug down grabbing a cloth to wipe the mead from her armor. “Good too see you haven’t changed Torvar.” She smiled looking up at him.

Everybody began to sit back down at the table, Farkas sat on the other side of her and Aela sat down next to him. “You know, you’ve made quite the name for yourself. We’ve been getting travelers to Whiterun spreading the deeds of the Dragonborn.” Aela said looking over at Krissy with a smile. “Well you know me I like to make a show.” Krissy said jokingly when she actually liked to do the very opposite. It was best if less people knew who she was.

Everybody began to share their own stories to Krissy, Torvar and Athis’s stories being a bit over exaggerated like always and they tried competing a bit with their stories. Krissy shook her head with a smile on her face, it felt good to be back. To see familiar friendly faces, after what she went through she really needed it.

But she didn’t just come back for a reunion, she came seeking help hopefully from Vilkas but he was no where in site and she figured he would already come upstairs if he was there. She finally got a moment to ask. “Hey where’s Vilkas?” She asked letting anybody respond. “Oh, he left with Ria a couple hours ago not sure why though.” Torvar answered shrugging.

Krissy felt her stomach tighten a bit when the thought of Vilkas and Ria being together popped up in her mind. But what else did she expect, it’s been almost a year of course he probably found another girl, even though she really wasn’t his girl to begin with it still made her feel a bit upset. She sighed taking a drink of some mead. “Why do you ask?” Aela asked looking over at her with her eyebrows raised and a smirk spread across her face.

Krissy swallowed down her mead and than cleared her throat. “Well I didn’t just return for a reunion with everybody I came looking for help and I had hoped Vilkas might..But it seems that changed.” She sighed looking down at the table rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh well it doesn’t matter.” She shrugged taking another drink of her mead.

Farkas cleared his throat grabbing Krissys attention, she turned to look at him. “You know I could come with you and help if you want.” Farkas said with a smile, Krissy smiled back at him. “Really?” She asked, she wasn’t sure anybody would want to help her with anything because of how long she had been gone. “Yea why not I could use a trip.” Farkas smiled taking a drink of some mad. “Thanks Farkas!” Krissy felt better knowing she didn’t have to go alone.

Farkas finished his food and getting up from the table. “Let me go gather my things and we can get on the road!” He cheerfully said walking towards the stairs. Krissy smiled watching him walk away, she began to grab some food putting it on her plate. She took a bite of some meat savoring the flavor, she really missed Tilmas cooking it seemed like forever since she had it.

Farkas returned after a little while with his armor on, weapons equipped, and a pack tied to his side. Krissy grabbed some food wrapping it in a cloth and put it in her pack. “Alright lets go.” She smiled at him taking one last bite of some bread. 

They headed out of Jorrvaskr and began to walk through Whiterun. “So tell me we will be doing.” Farkas said turning his head to Krissy. “It’s kind of a treasure hunt.” Krissy glanced a way a little bit but turned back looking at him. “A treasure hunt? What are we hunting?” Farkas raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s something important, I’ll tell you of it when I get more information of where it’s at.” Krissy looked at him with a smile. “Alright than.” Farkas said clearing his throat looking away.

Vilkas and Ria returned a few hours later, both covered in blood. “Who would’ve thought giants had so much blood!” Ria giggled wiping some of it off of her armor. Vilkas gave her a crooked smile looking back forward. They both walked back into Jorrvaskr seeing everybody being as they usually are.

Torvar gulped down his mead turning towards them. “Hey! Vilkas! You just missed her!” Torvar shouted out holding his mug up into the air. Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking at him in question. “Missed who?” He asked grabbing a cloth wiping some blood off his face. “Krissy!” Torvar shouted out taking a big gulp of his mead.

Vilkas froze in his place staring just staring at Torvar. “Hey you okay?” Torvar squinted his eyes at him. “Krissy was here?!” Vilkas shouted out looking at everybody. “Yea she was here for a little while.” Aela said smirking at him a bit. “Where is she now? Why didn’t she wait?” Vilkas asked in a hurried voice, he felt his stomach begin to twist and turn.

“Oh well she came here looking for ya actually to help her on something, I don’t really know what I wasn’t paying attention, anyways I told her that you were out with Ria so she left with Farkas instead.” Torvar spoke pouring himself some more mead.  
Vilkas glared at him in aggravation. “You told her I was on a job with Ria right?” He asked with a stern voice. “Nah I didn’t know what you were doin so I just said you were out with her!” Torvar chugged his mead down. Vilkas’s eye twitched a bit. 'Oh crap what must she think?’ He than snapped himself out of his thought when he realized what else Torvar said. “Wait you said she left with Farkas instead? Left where?!” He walked towards Torvar slamming his hand down on the table in front of him.

Torvar jumped spilling his mead all over himself. “Ah dammit! Look at what you made me do!” Torvar looked down at his newly wet cloths. “Answer the question dammit! When did they leave?!” He asked raising his voice a bit, it’s been almost a year since he last saw her. He’d be damned if he let her go anywhere alone with Farkas and with out him.

Aela handed a cloth to Torvar and than looked up at Vilkas not being able to hold back her grin. “Yes she took Farkas instead, he offered his help. They left a few hours ago if you leave now you might catch up with them down the road somewhere.” Aela rested her elbow on the table and her face on the back of her hand.

With out a response Vilkas took of running straight out of the door not even bothering to get himself cleaned up. “Damn right I will!” Vilkas shouted running out the door. He quickly ran through Whiterun pushing his way past anybody that got in his way. The thought of seeing Krissy again made his heart leap and his stomach tingle. 

He ran down the hill from the gate and stopped at the stables trying to figure out where they could’ve gone. 'Dammit this will be harder than I thought.’ He crossed his arms looking down trying to think for a moment. He slightly turned his head seeing that the horse master was out and sitting in his usual chair. “Hey!” Vilkas called out to him running to him. “Yea?” Skulvar said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Have you seen a woman with brown hair and a small structure pass by along with a man, a companion like me?” Vilkas asked in a hurried voice looking around. “Oh yea I think they went that way just a few hours ago.” Skulvar pointed down one of the roads. Vilkas quickly thanked him and quickly went on his way.

Vilkas had been walking down the road for a while now and there was still no sign of them. ‘I really hope I didn’t miss something...’ Vilkas thought to himself feeling his stomach begin to turn. He stopped for a moment looking around, he sighed loudly looking up at the sky. “Dammit...” He said quietly, he closed his eyes feeling the cold wind blow against his hot face.

“Hello my friend, you look lost.” Vilkas opened his eyes when he heard a Khajiit’s voice approach him. Vilkas looked down too see who this stranger was, he wore cotton clothing and a hood over his face. “Let this one introduce this one’s self, this one is known as M’aiq.” The Khajiit bowed in front of Vilkas.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at the feline. “M’aiq? Known as M’aiq the Liar?” Vilkas crossed his arms at him. “That is a bit much don’t you think? M’aiq is no liar, let’s just say M’aiq tells tales let’s call that.” M’aiq smiled at him, Vilkas just sighed looking away. “I don’t think I need your help.” Vilkas began to look around for other roads. “You sure? M’aiq knows his way around this area really well, in fact M’aiq just helped out some travelers down the road.” He used his thumb to point behind him.

Vilkas quickly looked at him eyes wide. “Was it a woman and nord man?” Vilkas asked in a hurry. “Oh now you want M’aiq’s help?” M’aiq looked away a bit offended. Vilkas sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. “Look I’m sorry, please tell me where you saw them it’s very important.” Vilkas looked at him impatiently.   
M’aiq tapped his chin with his finger slowly looking at Vilkas. “Hmm, perhaps for a price.” M’aiq grinned leaning forward a bit. “What do you want!?” Vilkas threw his head back looking up at the sky trying to resist the urge to punch this cat in the face. “A friend.” M’aiq held his arms around grinning widely at Vilkas.

Vilkas looked back at him his eyebrows furrowed, he glanced down at his stretched out arms and than back up to his face. “No.” Vilkas looked away crossing his arms. “Aww come on.” M’aiq kept his arms stretched out. “Nope.” Vilkas quickly replied keeping his away from him. 'This cat is really beginning to annoy me...’ Vilkas felt his eye twitch. 

M’aiq sighed putting his arms down. “Fine than allow M’aiq to travel along side you, M’aiq gets lonely.” M’aiq flicked his tail around tiling his head to the side. Vilkas let out a loud groan in aggravation and than turned back towards him. “Fine fine just lead me where they are!” Vilkas looked at him annoyed. “Excellent! Follow M’aiq!” M’aiq quickly turned around and began to walk cheerfully, Vilkas followed behind sighing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like they’ve been walking for hours at least it felt that way for Vilkas. They’ve actually only been walking for about an hour. “Oh and has M’aiq told you the time M’aiq fought of an army of giants bare handed?” He continued to talk, he has been telling stories the hole time they were walking.

Vilkas looked up at the sky clenching his jaw, he had to hold everything back to keep himself from taking his blade out and silencing this cat, but that would be murder. Vilkas sighed loudly looking down rubbing his forehead. “Are you sure they went this way?” He asked slightly looking up. “Yes M’aiq is positive! 84%!” M’aiq said with a smile.

Vilkas quickly snapped is head up glaring at the cat before him. ‘84!’ Vilkas began to slowly reach for his weapon but quickly took his hand away. ‘Keep calm...Even if this feline is annoying he is still a citizen..’ Vilkas sighed calming himself down. “Oh and let M’aiq tell you of the time M’aiq saw a slaughter fish as big as a boat!” M’aiq threw his hands in the air too show Vilkas how big the slaughter fish was.

Vilkas sighed deeply once again rubbing his forehead. “I think I’m getting a head ache..” He mumbled to himself, he quickly looked up hearing voices in the distance. “M’aiq is also on a voyage to look for-” Vilkas quickly grabbed him to shut him up. “Shhh!” He said looking around carefully. M’aiq’s ears twitched around looking for what he was hearing.

M’aiq pointed to the left down a path. “Over there.” He said cheerfully. Vilkas gave him a quick pat on the shoulder quickly heading into that direction, the closer he got the more he could hear. “I told you not too leave your pack lying around!” He heard a familiar woman’s voice shout out. He could feel his heart leap in his chest. “I know, I know!” He heard a mans voice, Farkas’s voice. 

Vilkas was now running towards the direction their voices were coming from, M’aiq was suddenly running beside him, Vilkas looked over at him furrowing down his eyebrows. “M’aiq is winning!” M’aiq laughed out running out in front of him. Vilkas sneered at him quickly picking up his pace to try and catch up with him but the feline just increased his speed. 'Damn..’

He slowed down a bit watching the Khajiit turn a slight corner disappearing behind some trees, Vilkas came to a walking pace catching his breath. 'Where did that cat go?’ He thought to himself looking around. “Ah!” A woman screamed near by, Vilkas began to run again once he heard it. ‘Could that be Krissy?!’ He finally reached where it seemed the scream and the voices came from.

Vilkas came to a stop frozen in his place, he saw Krissy standing there soaked wet with water. “Dammit!” Farkas yelled out wiping water from his face, they were both wet. M’aiq walked out of the pond soaking wet. “M’aiq apologizes, M’aiq slipped on some mud you see.” M’iaq gave a cheerful apologetic smile to them both.

M’aiq looked forward seeing Vilkas finally caught up. “Ah and here is the slow poke.” M’aiq waved over to Vilkas. Krissy and Farkas looked to find him standing at a distance. Krissy felt her heart leap in her chest and butterflies fly up her body, a wide smile made its way across her face. “Vilkas.” She said feeling her heart heart beat against her chest.

Vilkas couldn’t help but smile at the happiness he saw in her face when she looked at him, he quickly jogged over to her. “Krissy!” He said cheerfully, he came to a stop in front of her. He wanted to embrace her in a hug but held himself back just incase she didn’t want one but he ended up feeling arms go around him pulling him into a tight hug, he threw his arms around her holding her tightly against him. 

Farkas smiled crossing his arms. “I wonder when you would show up.” He chuckled out looking at them. Vilkas let go of Krissy clearing his throat. “Ah you got blood on me!” Krissy objected looking down at the blood spots on her armor, her wet armor caused the dry blood on Vilkas’s armor become wet again. Vilkas laughed at the site. “That’s what you get for leaving with out me!” Vilkas said with a wide grin on his face.

Krissy wrinkled up her nose at him teasingly, they both looked back at Farkas and M’aiq. “Hey you’re the Khajiit who tried to sell us some flying potion from before.” Krissy pointed at M’aiq. “That offer still stands friend!” M’aiq said smiling wide. “Yea and I still say it’s bull shit.” Farkas said furrowing down his eyebrows at him. 

Farkas looked over at his brother raising an eyebrow in question to M’aiq’s presence. Vilkas just shrugged rolling his eyes as if he knew exactly what Farkas was thinking. “I was told that you wanted help with something, what is it?” Vilkas asked Krissy with curious eyes. “It’s a treasure hunt for something important to me, I’ll explain more of it to both of you once I find the exact location.” Krissy explained to Vilkas.

Vilkas nodded in agreement, he examined her closely. He furrowed down his eyebrows when he saw her armor, it looked very familiar to him but he couldn’t figure it out at the moment. He just ignored it and looked back up meeting Krissy’s eyes smiling sweetly at her. ‘How I’ve missed you...’ He wanted to say to her but he just kept it to himself for now.

Farkas cleared his throat breaking the silence and grabbing their attention, Krissy blushed a bit when she realized she was just starring at him the whole time. “We were actually just about to set up camp here.” Farkas pointed out at the un done tents and still rolled up sleeping rolls. “Yea because Farkas set his pack down and we think a mudcrab took off with it.” Krissy crossed her arms smirking a bit at him. 

Farkas rubbed the back of his head looking away. “I set it down for a second I swear!” He said. “Oh you mean this pack?” M’aiq said holding up a dripping wet pack. “Yes!” Farkas reached for it but M’aiq quickly held it away from his reach and held out his other hand. “What do you want?” Farkas sighed rubbing his forehead. “Some bread.” M’aiq smiled cheerfully at them. 

Krissy unwrapped one of her loafs of bread and gave it to him. “Ah many thanks!” M’aiq said giving Farkas back his pack. Farkas glared at him a little bit and than went through his pack to make sure everything was there. Krissy chuckled a bit seeing the annoyed look on both of the brothers faces at M’aiq. She looked up at Vilkas noticing he had dried blood all over him, she raised an eyebrow at it in question but just shrugged and walked away. “You might wanna clean yourself and your armor off before you attract some beasts Vilkas.” Krissy said smiling to Vilkas. 

Vilkas looked down at the blood on his body almost forgetting about it. “You’re probably right.” He chuckled a bit looking back up, Vilkas took his pack off him and looked through it for some clothing but realized he didn’t pack any extra clothing because he rushed off the first thing he got back. 

He sighed looking over at Farkas. “Farkas do you have any extra clothing with you?” He asked. Farkas nodded grabbing a folded pair of pants up from the ground. “You’re lucky I already took them out of the pack before the mudcrabs got it.” He threw the pair of pants to Vilkas. 

Vilkas caught the pants looking at them with a relieved smile on his face. “Thanks.” He said to his brother as he walked over to the pond. Before Vilkas could start to take his armor off M’aiq wondered over to him “Well friend M’aiq but be on his way, but before M’aiq goes M’aiq noticed that you do not have a bed roll either.” M’aiq said with a grin on his face. 

Vilkas looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Let me guess you wish to sell me one?” He asked a bit hopeful. “Yes M’aiq would like to give you his extra, but for a trade.” M’aiq placed his hands behind his back looking around. Vilkas sighed crossing his arms. “What do you want?” He asked tilting his head a bit at him. “M’aiq noticed that you have a very interesting cloth on you, M’aiq would trade you his extra bed roll for that cloth.” M’aiq pointed at the cloth that stuck out of Vilkas’s pack.

Vilkas raised his eyebrow a bit confused but shrugged. “Here you go.” He said handing him the cloth. “Ah many thanks!” M’aiq said handing him his extra bed roll. “Thank you.” Vilkas said giving M’aiq a small smile. “Any time.” M’aiq bowed a bit to him and began to walk away down the path, he turned to wave goodbye as they waved to him and than turned back around disappearing behind the trees.

Vilkas rolled out the bed roll under the same tent Farkas was sleeping under, he walked back over to the pond striping off his armor leaving his drawers on. Krissy couldn’t help but look over and admire his body, she grinned a little and looked back at her bed roll unrolling it.

Vilkas walked into the water getting chilled at first until his body got used to the temperature of it. As he walked deeper into the pond, the water around him began to turn into a muddy red color from the dried blood and dirt on his body. He went underneath the water rubbing the dirt out of his hair, he resurfaced taking a breath of air. 

He looked over at Krissy running his fingers through his wet hair. Farkas looked over a bit seeing Vilkas eye Krissy, he smirked a bit looking back down at the burning fire. “I’m going to go collect some more wood for the fire, I’ll be back.” Farkas said getting up and disappearing with in the trees.

Vilkas grinned a bit swimming around. “Hey!” He called out grabbing Krissy’s attention. Krissy got up walking over to the pond looking at him. “You look a bit dirty yourself, you should take a bath.” Vilkas’s grin grew on his face as he admired the way Krissy’s form looking in that leather armor. Krissy gave him a crooked smile tilting her head to the side a bit. “No I think I’m good.” She said smirking a bit more. “You sure? I think I smelt something strange I walked up to you.” Vilkas called out teasingly. “It was probably you!” Krissy teased him right back, she turned beginning to walk back to the tents but Vilkas splashed some water out hitting Krissy with it.

Krissy almost fell over from the impact of the cold water, she turned around glaring at him a bit. “See now you do have to take your armor off so might as well take a bath while your at it.” Vilkas walked out of the water a bit revealing his wet muscles. Krissy bit her bottom lip a bit admiring his body, she grinned at him while she grabbed a pair of her cloths off the ground. 

She winked at him walking into the trees to change out of her armor. 'Tease.’ Vilkas thought to himself chuckling. He got out of the water grabbing one of the cloths quickly drying himself off before the cool wind got to him. He took of his drawers and quickly slipped on the warm cotton pants.

When Krissy walked back holding her wet armor she saw that Vilkas had his armor drying by the fire and his underwear hanging over it. “Really?” She said waving her hands to the underwear. “What they need to try.” He shrugged drinking down some mead. Krissy couldn’t help but laugh a bit sitting down next to him, she placed her armor next to the fire to dry as well.

Vilkas handed his bottle of mead to Krissy offering her a drink. She gladly took it and gulped some down than handed it back to Vilkas. “So, you’ve been gone quite awhile.” Vilkas said clearing his throat. “Yea...” Krissy responded quietly looking down. “I missed you..” Vilkas said slightly looking at her. Krissy looked up a bit surprised at what he said but she smiled warmly at him feeling her butterflies return. “I missed you too Vilkas...” She looked down keeping her smile on her face.

Her smile faded a bit when she remembered Torvar telling her that Vilkas and Ria were out together. “So...You and Ria have a thing now?” She hesitantly asked. Vilkas choked a bit on his mead and started coughing, he hit his chest a bit trying to clear it up. “What?” He coughed out looking at Krissy. “No, why would you think that?” He finally got the mead cleared out of his throat. “Well I just thought because Torvar..” Krissy scratched the back of her head a bit looking away.

Vilkas sighed a bit annoyed even at the mention of Torvar. “Torvars a drunk you should know better than to listen to him.” Vilkas chuckled a bit running his fingers through his hair. “I was just out on a job with her, we had to take down some giants because they were terrorizing a town in the hold.” He found himself laughing more realizing her concern about it.

Krissy couldn’t help but blush from embarrassment, Vilkas laughed even more seeing the look on her face. Krissy looked at him glaring at him a bit. “Don’t laugh at me!” She said crossing her arms. “I can’t help it, it’s just funny that you would think that Ria and I had something and the fact you were concerned about it.” Vilkas gave her a wide smile leaning over a bit towards the fire, his smile faded a little bit when he noticed a new scar on her face. It was across her nose and down her cheek, he wanted to ask about it but just kept it to himself for now.

Farkas returned with a hand full of wood. “This should last us till morning.” He said spilling the wood out of his arms. Farkas sat down on the other side of the fire placing his hands over them. 

They spent the rest of the evening drinking, catching up, and telling stories until they all finally decided to retire for the night. “Think you’ll need some company tonight? It might get cold.” Vilkas said watching Krissy open up her tent, she gave him a small grin. “I think I’ll be okay.” She crossed her arms smiling at him. “Well if you change your mind just let me know.” Vilkas said winking at her. He couldn’t help but flirt with her, he had to make up for lost time anyways. 

She gave Vilkas one last smile and than turned going into her tent. Vilkas and Farkas went into their tent both calling it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had come and they were already on the road again. “So Krissy mind telling us where we are heading?” Vilkas asked looking over to her. “Solitude, I have a...sort of friend their who can help us.” She replied looking up at the clear blue sky. 

It wasn’t that cold and there was barely a breeze. “First we’ll make our way to Rorikstead and than Morthal. We should get to Rorikstead by the afternoon though but Morthal may be another day or two depending if we run into any trouble.” Krissy explained looking to both of them.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows a bit. “What kind of trouble you think we would run into?” He asked keeping his eyes on her. “You never know, wolves and skeevers run around these parts pretty badly.” Krissy shrugged giving him a small smile. Vilkas nodded in agreement looking back to the road.

Just like Krissy predicted they made it to Rorikstead by the early afternoon. They stopped by the Inn buying some food and what ever supplies he had. They rested for about an hour and continued on their way. Vilkas found himself looking over a Krissy many times and admiring her, especially her bottom since she walked in front of him.

Farkas nudged Vilkas in the side with his elbow smirking a bit seeing the way he looked at her. Vilkas sneered at him a bit annoyed looking away but shortly he found himself looking back at Krissy. He began to examine her armor a bit more, he knew he recognized it from somewhere but still couldn’t figure it out.

But instead of asking about the armor he decided it was time to ask he about her new scar on her face. “Krissy where did you get that scar?” He asked walking up besides her examining it a bit, where ever it came from he could tell it was a deep cut. Krissy winced a bit at the question, she kept her eyes away staying in silence for a bit but she finally looked up at him. “A fight.” She said clearing her throat.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at the way she responded. “What kind of fight?” He said poking at the subject a bit more. She sighed a bit not really wanting to answer that question, thought it was turning into a scar it still felt fresh to her. “A pretty bad fight.” She said dodging the question.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her in question. 'Well it’s clear she doesn’t want to talk about it but I wonder why...’ Vilkas sighed looking back to the road. “Alright if you insist.” He said shifting his eyes away. “Look like I said it was a pretty bad fight, something I don’t really want to talk about right now but maybe another time.” She looked back up at him giving him a warm smile.

Vilkas looked at her returning her smile. “Alright I understand.” He said even though he really didn’t. Though it was great to see her again he couldn’t help but notice something was different about her, her eyes looked different. They weren’t the same innocent sweet eyes he remembered, they looked scarred and as if they had been through a lot of pain. 'I’m probably just over thinking it.’ He thought to himself forcing the thoughts out of his mind.

They walked a few hours telling more stories, they fought off a couple of wolves, a few skeevers, and even came across a few bandits but it didn’t slow them down. “So you’ve been inside a dwarven ruin?” Farkas asked raising an eyebrow at Krissy. “Yea I’ve been in more than I’d actually like.” Krissy smiled rubbing the back of her head.

They kept asking her questions of where she’s been and what she’s done, she tried answering the best she could but she didn’t really like to talk about it. It felt like bragging and she hated bragging. “You know I’ve always wanted to see what a drwarven ruin looks like.” Farkas continued to talk about it rubbing his chin.

Krissy cleared her throat looking at them both. “Hey why not tell me what the companions have been up too?” She said with a smile trying to change the subject. “Well it’s really not that interesting, we’ve had some interesting jobs but not as interesting as drwarven ruins.” Farkas replied. “What’s with you and dwarven ruins?” Vilkas asked raising an eyebrow at his brothers sudden interesting.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows at Vilkas. “What’s not to be interested in a drwarven ruin? A complete race that disappeared out of no where and giant ruins with machinery still guarding the hallways as if their masters were still there!” Farkas went on and on about it. Vilkas and Krissy exchanged looks and than both started laughing a bit. “What?” Farkas looked at them a bit annoyed. “It’s an interesting subject, I’ve just never actually found one, there hard to come by.” Farkas crossed his arms thinking about it some more.

Krissy smiled shaking her a head a bit, she found it cute that he was so interested by it and she had to agree. They were interesting but dangerous, she knew that for sure. 'Maybe I’ll take him to one someday...’ She thought to herself smiling, her smile turned into a frown when she began to remember some things she had left unfinished. She let out a sigh looking down. 'At least for a moment I can..’ She forced the thoughts out of her mind and looked back over to Farkas listening to him go on about drwarven history.

“And here I thought you hated books.” Vilkas said chuckling shaking his head at his brother. “Hey the dwarven books have-” He was cut off by a womans scream for help. All three of them turned their heads towards the direction the scream was coming from and than made their ways to it. “There!” Krissy yelled pointing.

There stood a woman who was an elf fighting off some men, though she took out several men already she was still clearly outnumbered. She was equipped with two dwarven swords killing who ever came close. The three of them quickly took their weapons out and charged at the men.

The woman kicked down one of them and stabbed her blade right through his chest but another man came right up behind her about to swing his sword down on her but Farkas quickly got in the way blocking his attack with his blade bashing him back and than stabbing his sword through the guys gut. 

They managed to kill most of the attackers but some managed to slip away and escape. “You okay?” Krissy sheathed Wuuthrad looking back at the mysterious woman. “I am now thanks to you mates.” The elf woman smiled cheerfully at them taking a bow. Krissy examined her closely and noticed she didn’t look like a usual elf, she couldn’t tell if she was a wood elf or a high elf. 

She was too short to be a high elf but her facial structure didn’t match a wood elf or any elves she’s seen for that matter. Her face structure was smooth like a bretons but she had ears like an elf, she was short like a breton also. Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows trying to figure it out. 

She had dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with her bangs hanging down in her face and ocean blue eyes. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Eleanea.” She took another bow. She wore a light leather dress that stopped above her knees and leather knee boots. “Mind if I ask what kind of elf you are?” Krissy hesitantly asked but she had to know. 

Vilkas looked over at Krissy a bit surprised at the question but they were both curious as well. “Ah yes, I get that question a lot.” Eleanea laid her back against the tree wiping some blood off of her armor. “My pap was a breton and my mum was a wood elf.” She grinned a bit at their surprise. “That’s different.” Vilkas said tilting his head examining her a bit. 

Eleanea nodded her head to him standing up straight. “Sorry to cut this lovely conversation short but I really must be on my way now, lots of things to do cheers!” She gave them another cheerful smile and Farkas a quick wink and than running off disappearing with in the trees. “Well that was interesting.” Farkas said looking down at the dead men on the ground. “You fools..” They all jumped at the sudden voice, they looked down seeing one of the men was barely alive.

He sat up slowly holding his wound. “You let her get away..You have no idea what-” Before he could finish his sentence he fell over dead. Krissy blinked looking down at him and than back up to where Eleanea ran off. The three of them just shrugged it off and went back on their way towards Morthal.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows thinking about the situation for a moment. “Hey Farkas.” He called out looking over to his brother. “Yea?” Farkas replied keeping his head forward. “I couldn’t help but get the feeling that you and that woman back there knew each other...” Vilkas raised his eyebrows at him. 

Farkas cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck. “Why do you say that?” Farkas said quietly. “Because the way she looked at you, and you seemed completely fine with that hole situation.” Vilkas said with a small smirk. Farkas sighed heavily and than finally looked over to his brother. “Alright fine, I’ve run into her before but it was nothing, but the meeting ended just as quickly as that one.” Farkas scratched the back of his head. “So before you ask no I don’t know what that was about, all I know is that where ever she goes trouble follows.” He looked back towards the road.

Krissy snickered a bit. “What?” Farkas snapped his head over at Krissy. “Is that trouble you?” Krissy smirked at him biting her lower lip. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her a bit annoyed, Vilkas let out a chuckle at the look on Farka’s face. “No! I’ve only seen her a few times so I don’t really know her that well.” Farkas sneered at them both. 'I would never get involved with a girl like that too much trouble...’ He thought to himself but he ended up finding himself getting excited at the very thought but he forced it out of his mind and started to walk ahead of them trying to ignore their snickers.

They walked for a few more hours before finally stopping to make camp. “If we leave early in the morning we might reach Morthal by mid or late afternoon.” Krissy said pitching up her tent and unrolling her bed roll. “Sounds good.” Vilkas replied getting the fire started. He stood up stretching his back out looking over at Krissy. “So mind telling us what this treasure is now?” He couldn’t help but ask he has been curious since they started.

Krissy looked up a bit and than over to Vilkas. “It’s something important, something worth a lot to me and probably it’s way in gold.” She said thinking about it for a moment. “But I’m not interested in the gold.” Krissy shook her head a bit standing up and dusting her hands off on her pants. Krissy set down her pack and got out some cloths walking off. “Where are you going?” Vilkas asked watching her.

Krissy gave him a little grin. “To find a river or pond.” Krissy glanced at him and than walked away. Vilkas raised his eyebrows watching her walk away and than turned back sitting down next to the fire. “You going to go follow her?” Farkas said smirking a bit. “Nah, I don’t want you to get lonely.” Vilkas smirked right back at him pulling some food out of their packs. 

Krissy found a river not too far from the camp, before she started undressing she looked around to see if anybody was near by, she saw that it was beginning to get dark so she didn’t worry too much on someone seeing her. She began to unbuckle her armor and slip it off. She slowly walked into the water letting her body gradually get used to the water, the water was deep but she could still touch the bottom, it came up to her stomach but she knelt down in the water to get her whole body in.

Vilkas took a drink of his mead letting his eyes wonder the area a bit while he listened to his brother talk. He glanced to the side seeing that Krissy forgot her cloth, he got up wobbling a bit from having a bit too much and grabbed the cloth. Farkas raised an eyebrow at his brother. “It’s Krissy’s cloth she forgot it.” He held it up starting to walk away. “Nice excuse!” Farkas shouted to him chuckling, Vilkas just rolled his eyes and continued to walk. 

Krissy went underwater to get her hair wet and than resurfaced running her hands through her hair. Vilkas found the river nearby and began to walk towards it but he stopped for a moment to admire the site, he found himself smiling. He saw her bare back and the side of her breasts, her skin shined from the water, he sighed a bit beginning to walk again.

Krissy heard the footsteps quickly turning around getting down in the water to cover herself up but she smiled in relief when she saw it was Vilkas. “You pervert!” She shouted out to him teasingly. “Don’t flatter yourself, you forgot this.” Vilkas held up her cloth chuckling a bit. “But you know since I’m here, I might enjoy the show.” He grinned at her sitting down on a rock looking at her. 

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows at him with a smile, she bit her lower lip turning her back towards him standing up in the water putting more water on herself. Vilkas bit his lip as he watched her bathe, now he really did feel like a pervert, he began to feel himself become turned on seeing her wet body in the dim light. “You need some help?” He asked with a grin on his face.

Krissy turned around slightly revealing her breasts, she gave him a small smile. “Nah, I think I’m about done.” She said teasingly to him. “Oh so you need help getting dressed?” He asked getting up admiring her form. “No I think I got it.” She turned around completely revealing herself, Vilkas clenched his jaw at the site of her body. 

She smiled seeing the look on his face. “Tease.” Vilkas said giving her a smile turning around heading back towards the camp. Krissy walked out of the water grabbing her cloth quickly drying her self off, Vilkas slightly glanced back seeing her full naked body. It took everything he had not to turn back to her, he sighed turning back around continuing to walk back to camp.

Krissy had put her cloths back on and gathered her things heading back to the camp. Vilkas sat back down near the fire grabbing some more food. “You done already? That was fast.” Farkas chuckled out taking a drink of his mead. “Shut up fool nothing happened.” Vilkas sneered at him taking a bite of his bread. 

Vilkas looked up seeing Krissy return, she grinned at him putting her stuff down on the ground. She sat down next to Vilkas warming herself to the fire, Vilkas grabbed a new bottle of mead and handed it to her. She gladly took it taking a drink out of it grabbing some food they had set out. 

Vilkas examined her closely, he could see some wet spots on her clothing from the bath. He cleared his throat taking a drink of his mead, he looked at Wuuthrad leaning up against a rock and it made him smile to know she still held it close and used it. “Well I think I’m going to hit the hay!” Farkas said getting up stretching. “Goodnight.” He said to both of them going into his tent.

Vilkas took a drink of his mead slightly glancing over to Krissy. “You know I think you might need my help tonight.” He said smirking a bit. “Help? With what.” Krissy raised her eyebrows at him wondering where he was getting at. “Staying warm, your tent is facing the wind so you might get cold.” Vilkas said with a quiet voice smiling at her. 

Krissy chuckled taking a drink of her mead. “I think Farkas might need you than.” Krissy smirked looking up at Vilkas. “He’s a big guy I think he’ll be alright.” Vilkas kept his smile on his face, he scooted a bit closer to her lightly trailing his finger up her arm. Krissy shivered feeling goose bumps rise on her body. 

Krissy couldn’t help but feel turn on by his body being close to hers and his light touch. Vilkas moved his hand to her back running it down, Krissy looked up at his face her eyes meeting his. Vilkas slowly moved his hand up underneath her shirt feeling the warm skin on her back.

Krissy tensed up a bit feeling his hand slowly move up her bare back, she laid her head back a bit closing her eyes. The next thing she knew she felt warm lips kiss hers, Krissy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Vilkas wrapped both his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his, she couldn’t help but let a moan slip her lips as they took a quick breath before kissing again.

She missed him, she missed his touch, she missed his warm lips against hers. She tightened her arms around him not wanting to let go, she ached for him the moment she saw him again as if she had never left. 

Vilkas slowly laid her down on the ground next to the fire keeping his lips locked onto hers. He pulled back from the kiss and began to lightly kiss her neck, he moved his hand down her stomach slipping it underneath her shirt. He rubbed her stomach slowly beginning to raise her shirt up revealing her stomach, he lifted his head back up placing his lips onto hers again.

Krissy ran her fingers through his hair, he slipped his tongue into her mouth lifting his hand up to her breasts keeping it under the shirt. She tensed up feeling him squeeze and massage her breast. He squeezed her breast a bit tighter pressing his thumb down on her nipple, she replied to his squeeze with a quiet moan under the kiss. 

Vilkas pulled back looking into her eyes deeply. He lowered himself down pulling the shirt up above her breasts, he pressed down on her nipple with his tongue and began to suck on it gently. Krissy leaned her head back with her eyes closed, she let out a small moan feeling his teeth bite down lightly on her nipple. “Vilkas..” She quietly moaned out his name feeling more goose bumps rise on her body.

She placed her hand on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. Vilkas continued to suck and kiss her breast lowering his hands down her back and to her pants, he slipped his fingers down her pants beginning to pull it down but Krissy quickly stopped him by grabbing his hands. “Vilkas..” She said raising her head looking at him.

Vilkas raised his head up to look at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly furrowing down his eyebrows a bit. “I don’t think we should...You know, Farkas is just in the tent near us.” Krissy smiled a bit looking down at him, Vilkas grinned a bit lifting himself back up to where his face was close to hers. “So what, he’s probably asleep.” Vilkas gave her a crooked smile.

Krissy returned his smile wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. “He won’t wake up.” He whispered slowly beginning to kiss her again massaging her breast gently. “Hey Vilkas can you-” Farkas poked his head out of the tent, before Farkas could see anything Vilkas quickly pulled down Krissy’s shirt hiding her breast. “Never mind.” Farkas said awkwardly going back into the tent.

Vilkas sighed laying his down on the side of her neck next to her face. Krissy couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Asleep huh?” She whispered trying to hold back her laughter. “Yea..” Vilkas sighed again lifting his head back up to look at her. Krissy gave him another kiss sitting up causing him to sit up as well. “We probably should go to bed, we have to have an early start tomorrow.” She smiled placing her hand on the side of his face stroking his cheek. “If you say so.” Vilkas replied getting off of her. “We will continue this some other time.” Krissy got up from the ground grinning at him. “I’ll hold you to that.” Vilkas smiled at her watching her go into her tent, he got up from the ground and went into his tent also calling it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and they were back on the road, Vilkas examined Krissy close as they walked thinking about last night. ‘I hope I didn’t move to fast for her.’ He thought to himself, it had been so long since he’d seen her it was hard to hold back. ‘I meant what I said, now that I have you back I’m not going to let go.’ He felt a lump rise in his throat as he began to think about the last time he saw her, he sighed shaking thoughts out of his mind.

Krissy turned to look at him hearing his sigh. “You okay?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him as if she could sense something was wrong. “No just a bit tired.” He gave her a crooked smile. “I’ll bet.” Farkas said snickering a bit, Krissy and Vilkas both looked at him annoyed.

A few hours have passed as they walked and only stopped for a few breaks on the way. “We should be getting there soon.” Krissy said looking down at her map. “And than from there we can get to solitude probably in a day or less, Solitude is pretty close to Morthal.” Krissy folded her map back up and placed it back in her pack.

They walked for a couple more hours and finally reached Morthal. “Finally we’re here.” Krissy couldn’t help but smile at the site, Morthal wasn’t the most cheerful or friendliest place in Skyrim but it was good to finally reach it. “I have some important business to take care of.” Krissy said stopping and turning to both of them. “What kind of business?” Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at her in question.

Krissy quickly shifted her eyes around the town. “Well I’m meeting a friend here as well, he may be able to help me.” Krissy turned back towards them and then gave them a warm smile. “I’ll only be a bit I’ll meet you guys at the Inn.” Krissy nodded to the Inn to their left. “We can’t come with you?” Farkas asked crossing his arms. “He doesn’t really like strangers, trust me.” Krissy said rubbing the back of her neck.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged glances and than turned back to Krissy. “Don’t worry like I said I’ll only be a bit.” Krissy nodded to them and than begin to walk away. “Weird..” Vilkas mumbled underneath his breath. “Oh well, I’m going to go find some shops to get more supplies.” Vilkas turned walking away with Farkas following behind him. 

Krissy slowly walked down the bridge hearing it creak underneath her feet, she looked around seeing a few familiar faces look up to her, she smiled at them remembering the things she did to help the people in this town a few months ago. She finally reached Falion’s house and walked in not even bothering to knock. “Huh?!” Falion said turning around hearing his door open. “Don’t you know how to knock!” He said in his usual grumpy voice.

Krissy just crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at him. “Wait..I know you...” Falion squinted at her and than quickly shook his head looking away. “Oh no! No no no! I am not getting involved with you or anything to do with you!” Falion quickly began to gather his things. “You don’t know what I was going to ask!” Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows at him. “All I DO know is that every time you show up at my door step I get involved in some crazy thing!” Falion protested putting some potions in a bag.

He was about to walk past her but Krissy stopped him. “Oh come on Falion you owe me!” She said with a serious voice. “I don’t owe you crap!” He said dropping his bag down on the ground and than plopped down in his chair. Krissy rolled her eyes at him. “You know you do, I’v helped you plenty of times and I’m just asking for a small favor! That’s it.” Krissy sat down in a chair across from him. 

Falion sighed rubbing his forehead thinking for a moment. “I know I’m going to regret this...What do you want?” He hesitantly asked looking up at her. Krissy gave him a warm smile. “I need some information..” She looked down fiddling with a loose buckle on her armor. “Wait!” Falion raised his hand stopping her, Krissy looked up at him furrowing down her eyebrows. “Before I get wrapped up in whatever your doing now I need you to do something for me first.” Falion laid back in his chair resting his hands on his stomach

Krissy sighed crossing her arms. “What?” She asked a bit annoyed. “I need you to take care of something for me, more like some people for me.” He said examining her closely. “These people have been bothering me for sometime, and it would be nice to know to have them off my back. They also have something I need.” He said looking down at one of the rings of his fingers. “Alright fine, tell me what to do.” Krissy got up from her seat.

“Thanks again.” Vilkas said handing the woman a bag of coin, she grabbed the coin bag and his hand holding it. “No thank you.” She smiled at him giving him a wink. Vilkas cleared his throat quickly putting all the supplies he bought in his new pack, Farkas couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched. Vilkas nodded to the woman and quickly walked out of the store along side Farkas.

Vilkas sighed going through all his new supplies. “I think she liked you.” Farkas snickered a bit walking towards the Inn. “Shut up.” Vilkas mumbled annoyed. They both walked into the Inn looking around, Krissy was sitting down at one of the tables eating and drinking some mead.

They walked over to her sitting down at the same table. “I already got our rooms.” Krissy said taking a drink of her mead. “Did you get the information you were looking for?” Farkas asked. “Not really.” She sighed putting her mug down and taking a bite of her food. “What do you mean not really.” Vilkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. “Well he wants me to do him a favor first.” Krissy rubbed the back of her head. ‘Which is stupid because I’ve done tons of things for that old man...’ She thought to herself getting a bit aggravated.

Vilkas smiled noticing the look on her face. “I take it you don’t really want to do it.” He said pouring himself some mead. “No not really the only reason I am doing it is because it’s important to me.” Krissy tapped her finger on the table taking a drink. “So what is it?” Farkas asked putting food on his plate. “In a cave a few miles from here, I guess some bandits are hold up down there he wants me to take care of them.” She looked down at her half empty plate.

Vilkas took a bite of some bread. “Why?” He asked feeling his curiosity peak. “Not sure, all I do know is that they know each other and he wants us to take of them I’m guessing before they take care of him.” Krissy ate a little bit more of her food and than got up from the table. “Well if I’m going to do this than I better get it done now.” She took another drink of her mead. “We’ll come with you.” Vilkas was about to get up but Krissy stopped him. 

He looked at her a bit confused. “No that’s okay, you guys stay here and eat up. It won’t take me very long.” She gave them a small smile and than headed out of the Inn. Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than back at the door. “Is it just me or does Krissy seem any different to you?” Vilkas asked quietly looking at his brother. “I guess so but I’m not too worried.” Farkas shrugged digging into his food.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at his brother and than looked back at his plate taking a drink of some mead. ‘I wish I could be care free like you brother..’ Vilkas thought to himself eating his food. ‘Maybe I should go anyways...’ Vilkas took a drink of his mead and got up from the table. “You’re going after her aren’t you?” Farkas asked not even looking up at his brother. “Yup.” Vilkas said chuckling a bit.

He began to walk out the door but someone walked in and right into him. Vilkas took a few steps back looking up seeing it was the woman from the shop. “Oh funny running into you here!” She said with a wide smile on her face. Farkas looked back to see what happened but quickly turned back around trying not to laugh. “Uh..Yea well sorry for running into you...” Vilkas cleared his throat awkwardly trying to walk past her but she stopped him.

She placed her hands on his chest with a grin. “Names Lami, why don’t we get a drink.” Vilkas winced at her touch and quickly took a few steps back away from her. “I’m sorry but I have something important to do..” He said looking away from her. “Oh please!” She quickly grabbed his arm dragging him to a table. Farkas covered his mouth laughing underneath his breath.

Vilkas glared a little bit at her getting annoyed. “Look lady I-” She quickly pushed down onto the bench and she sat down right next to him. “Here I’ll buy you a drink!” She said calling over the woman for some mead. Vilkas looked over at his brother and saw he was clearly laughing. “Farkas!” He called to him in aggravation. Farkas slowly turned around smirking a bit, he just shrugged at him and than turned back around.

Vilkas sighed. 'This is ridiculous!’ Vilkas thought to himself quickly getting up from the seat while the Lami was looking away. “Hey where you going?” She asked getting up as well. “Look I have somewhere to be, but my brother is free.” He quickly pointed to Farkas. Farkas shrugged down in his chair the minute he heard his name. “Oh hello!” Lami smiled even bigger at Farkas walking over to him almost in a skip. “Uh!” Farkas looked over at his brother, Vilkas just smiled and shrugged quickly leaving the Inn. 

Vilkas sighed in relief when he got out of the Inn, he looked around trying to see where Krissy may have gone. ‘She said a cave..’ He thought to himself beginning to the road looking around for anyone on the street, but the road was pretty much clear except for the guards.

Vilkas sighed crossing his arms looking down at the ground, he began to feel second thoughts about going to help her maybe she told him stay because she didn’t want him. “Hello friend!” Vilkas jumped at a familiar voice and turned to M’aiq standing next to him with a wide grin. ‘This guys again?!’ Vilkas blinked for a moment looking at him. “M’aiq? What are you doing here?” He asked raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh M’aiq travels everywhere friend and it seems wherever you travel!” M’aiq kept his smile on his face. “Thanks again for the cloth friend! M’aiq is using it for important use!” M’aiq placed his arms behind his back. 

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows a bit wondering if he even wanted to know. “That’s great...You haven’t happened to see Krissy have you?” Vilkas hesitantly asked. “Oh you mean the woman you seem to keep losing?” M’aiq raised his eyebrows at him. Vilkas sneered at him already getting annoyed. “Look my friend, if the woman left with out you she probably didn’t want you to follow her.” M’aiq placed his hand on Vilkas’s shoulder. “And you know a lot right?” Vilkas said in a sarcastic tone. “Of course my friend! M’aiq has much knowledge one the females!” M’aiq grinned widely at Vilkas. “Really.” Vilkas couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the thought. “Oh yes, the female Khajiit love M’aiq’s mane, I can teach you much my friend! Let’s grab a drink!” Before Vilkas could object M’aiq pushed him towards the Inn forcing him to go back inside. 

Krissy quickly dodged a couple of flying arrows and than swung her weapon out in front of her killing who ever came towards her. Krissy grabbed her bow and shot out an arrow that the bandit that stood on the ledge shooting him down. “Dammit...” Krissy heard one of the bandits on the ground mumble. She looked down at him and kneeled down. “I tried warning you when I first came here, I will give you one more chance. Leave Falion alone and give me the amulet and I will leave who ever remains alive.” Krissy gave him a small smile, the bandit sneered at her but agreed. “The amulet is in a chest behind a bookcase, you can find the chain beside the book case.” The bandit pointed and than fell over passing out. 

Krissy walked over to the book case finding the chain, she pulled the chain and the book case opened up revealing a small room with a chest in it. Krissy walked to it opening it finding a few potions, a couple of rings, an iron dagger, and the amulet Falion wanted. Krissy grabbed the potions and the amulet sticking them in her pack. Krissy sighed in relief and began to walk out, she had a small limp in her leg from an arrow getting her from earlier. 

It was now after dark, Vilkas and Farkas were still up drinking down mead like they were before. “Than M’aiq saw a giant send a mammoth to the sky!” M’aiq said throwing his arms up into the air. “I don’t know why but I really want to believe you.” Farkas’s eyes were wide as he listened to M’aiq’s stories, he was well drunk by than. “You my friend are a much better listener than that one.” M’aiq used his thumb to point at Vilkas, Vilkas just rolled his eyes glancing at the door every now and than waiting for Krissy. 

Krissy walked into Falions house looking over seeing he was asleep. Krissy sighed a bit aggravated and threw the amulet at him causing him to jump awake almost falling out of his bead. “By the gods! Did you really have to do that!?” He looked glaring at Krissy. “I did what you wanted now give me what I want.” Krissy sneered at him a bit crossing her arms. 

Falion grabbed the amulet looking at it closely, he rubbed some dirt off of it examining the designs on it. “Alright we did have a deal.” Falion got up walking over to his table opening up one of his bags. He pulled out a piece of paper that was a small map. “Here.” He said handing it to her. “I don’t know what it’s suppose to be but I’m pretty sure what you’re looking for is located on that map” He tapped the paper with his finger. “That’s okay I know somebody who will know how to read it.” Krissy folded it up putting it into her pack. “Thanks Falion.” She gave him a smile and began to walk out of the house. “Yea Yea whatever..” He mumbled to himself walking back over to his bed.

Krissy walked into the Inn holding her leg a bit, it was sore from where the arrow hit and made it hard to walk. Vilkas looked up quickly hearing the door open and smiled when he saw it was Krissy. “There you are!” He said getting up, he furrowed down his eyebrows seeing her limp. “You hurt?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Not too badly.” She said giving him a smile. 

She slowly sat down at one of the tables catching her breath. “What’s important is that I got what I needed.” Krissy said pulling out the small map and unfolding it. “That’s a strange looking map.” Vilkas said sitting down next to her. “Yea I don’t know how to read it either but I know someone who does and that is why we are going to Solitude, I knew he would have some part in this.” Krissy mumbled the last part examining the map. Krissy sighed folding the map back up and putting it into her pack, she grabbed a jug full of water and poured some into a mug. She drank it down quickly feeling water drops run down her chin.

Vilkas watched her and than looked down at the wound on her leg. “Was it much trouble?” He asked looking up at her. “No not too bad, I’m sure my leg will feel better by morning.” She gave him a warm smile. “Well let me help you bandage it up at least.” He smiled getting up and helped her up out of the bench.

Krissy looked over seeing Farkas passed out on the table with M’aiq still telling stories. “Uh..” She looked at Vilkas raising an eyebrow at the situation. “Their both drunk.” He said chuckling a it, Krissy smiled a bit at the site as they both walked into her room. Vilkas grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth handing it to Krissy. Krissy looked at Vilkas with a small grin. “I’m going to have to take my pants off..” She said sitting down on the bed. “Yea and?” Vilkas gave her a crooked smile crossing his arms. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He tilted his head to the side looking at her, she just raised an eyebrow at him crossing her arms. 

Krissy rolled her eyes slipping her boots off and than her pants, she began to un buckle her armor glancing up at Vilkas. Vilkas bit his bottom lip as he watched her. 'I probably should give her some privacy...’ He sighed thinking to himself looking away from her. Krissy chuckled a bit slipping on a long cotton shirt that went to her upper legs, she slowly sat back down on the bed grabbing the cloth. 

Vilkas walked over sitting next to her, he helped by holding her leg up so she could clean the wound. After she cleaned the dirt away from it Vilkas grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around her leg. “There all better.” He gently put her leg back down. He looked up at her face meeting her eyes, Krissy bit her bottom lip giving him a small smile.

Vilkas smiled at her warmly, he placed his hand on her knee and ran his hand up to his upper leg going underneath the long shirt, she placed her hand on his arm and leaned her face closer to his. Vilkas rose his hand up placing it on the side of her cheek, he leaned his face in closing his eyes. Their lips began to touch and they were about to kiss but M’aiq came stumbling in interrupting them. “Hey my friend you...you’re back!” He said leaning on the wall to keep himself from falling. Krissy sighed lowering her head a bit. “I forgot that theirs no door..” She whispered starting to chuckle a bit. 

Vilkas gave her an apologetic smile and than looked up glaring at M’aiq. “Why...Why do you always look at M’aiq with such face?” He asked pointing to Vilkas. Vilkas sighed rubbing his forehead. “He better not fallow us tomorrow...” He whispered, he looked back up Krissy giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and than go up grabbing M’aiq by the shoulder leading him out of the room. “Come on lets leave her to rest.” He said glancing back at her a bit giving her a smile.

Krissy couldn’t help but laugh seeing Vilkas try and lead M’aiq out, all it was doing was making it worse and making M’aiq fall over more. “Come on I thought cats were supposed to have perfect balance!” Vilkas shouted in aggravation trying to drag him off the floor. “M’aiq can..” M’aiq slowly got off the ground walking towards a table and falling right on top of it. “Hey!” The Inn keeper yelled at them glaring at the mess they made. 

Vilkas sighed rubbing the back of his head. 'I really hate this guy...’ He thought to himself looking at M’aiq now passed out on the top of the table. He just shook his head and went into his room calling it a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and they were back on the road, as they walked Krissy examined the small map she got from Falion. ‘I wonder what kind of map this is...’ She thought to herself furrowing down her eyebrows. Vilkas was looking over as well walking beside her, he than looked back behind him seeing Farkas move slowly. “Come on brother at your pace it’ll be tomorrow by the time we get to Solitude!” He shouted out to Farkas.

Farkas sneered at him holding his head. “Stop yelling!” He rubbed his forehead. “That’s what you get for drinking so much.” Vilkas snickered a bit looking back over at Krissy. “Hey Vilkas.” Krissy said putting the map back up in her pack, she looked up at him. “Yea?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “I just want you to know the reason I went alone on the small job yesterday was because the guy who was helping us just wanted me to do it.” She scratched the back of her head feeling a bit bad for leaving him behind. “I’m not really sure why though, I think it’s just because he hates people.” She sighed looking up at the sky. “No worries but I am coming with you from now on.” He said giving her a playful smile, she looked back up at him returning his smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She looked up into his eyes, she admired the way the sun gleam made his crystal blue eyes shine.

Farkas tried to catch up but once he increased his speed he suddenly began to feel sick. “I think I’m gonna..” Farkas quickly ran over to the bushes throwing up behind them. Krissy and Vilkas both turned to look once they heard him. “You okay?” Vilkas called out looking over at his brother. “Yea..” Farkas slowly stood up taking out his drinking container drinking some water down. Krissy and Vilkas exchanged looks and than looked back over at him seeing Farkas get sick some more.

After awhile they started to walk again and Farkas seemed to be better. They ran into a few wolves and some bandits on the way but nothing to much. The next few hours was filled with silence and small talk, Krissy had too much on her mind to really come up with anything to say, Vilkas was trying to hard, and Farkas was still to hung over to not really want to say anything.

They finally started to walk down a road and could see Solitude in the distance across a body of water. “Looks like we’re almost there.” Vilkas said with a relieved smile on his face. Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows at the site and just continued to walk, she felt butterflies rise up in her body the more she thought about the meeting. Vilkas looked at her a bit worried following close behind her. “Everything alright?” He asked raising his eyebrows in question.

Krissy slightly looked at him trying to give him a comforting smile. “Yea every things fine!” She cleared her throat looking back at the road keeping her eyes away. It was now late afternoon and they were close to Solitude, she knew it would probably be in the early or mid evening when they got there. But the more she thought about it all the more her stomach turned.

Vilkas kept his eyes on her as they walked. “So who is this friend of yours we’re meeting?” He asked. Krissy stayed quiet at first not really sure if she wanted to tell him but she just let out a sigh and glanced at him. “His name is Gulum-Ei.” Krissy shifted her eyes away from him, Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows a bit at the name. ‘Why does that sound so familiar..’ He thought to himself looking back at Farkas who was also looking like he had heard that name before.

Krissy cleared her throat scratching her face. “He’s a...resourceful guy who knows his way around a lot of things and a lot of places.” She said quietly, she kept her eyes away from them. Gulum-Ei was a well known Argonian and those who knew who he was knew that he was a slimy two faced lizard. But she had no other choice, he helped the guild for a long time and she knew he would be able to help her. 

They finally reached Solitude walking in through the gates, Krissy let out a deep sigh seeing the Winking Skeever close by. Gulum-Ei didn’t even know she was coming so she had no idea he would actually help her but she had to try. “Come on I know where he is..” She said quietly walking up to the Inn, she slowly opened the door seeing that the Inn was full of people drinking and laughing.

They all walked in the Inn with people slightly turning their heads at them but just carried on with what they were doing. Krissy took in a deep breath and quickly walked to the usual spot Gulum-Ei was sitting. He looked up and was a bit surprised to see her. “Well look who it is! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.” He smirked at her leaning forward in his chair, Krissy clenched her jaw getting the feeling he knew. 

Krissy sighed slightly looking away and than back at him. “I need your help Gulum-Ei.” She crossed her arms lowering her head but keeping her eyes on him. “Of course you do. You want to disappear don’t you?” He smirked some more seeing the look on her face. “No that’s not why I’m here.” She closed her eyes clenching her fists trying to keep calm. 

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at the situation before him. 'Disappear?’ He thought to himself looking over at his brother seeing him pay for their rooms. “Really? I would think you would want too after what happened.” he crossed his arms leaning back in his chair, Krissy opened her eyes at him biting her lower lip. “You’re surprised I know? Well you shouldn’t be.” He chuckled a bit taking a drink of his mead.

Krissy was close to loosing her temper but she had to keep her cool. “Gulum-Ei I need your help finding something..” She said quietly, she began to glare at him a bit. “And why would I help you? You know I take a huge risk in even talking to you Maven would-” He was interrupted by Krissy slamming her fist down on his table glaring at him. “Dammit Gulum-Ei I’m not playing your stupid games now you better help me!” She yelled at him causing the room to grow silent and heads turn towards her. Vilkas took a few steps back getting a strange feeling from all this. “You know what I can do.” She threatened him in a whisper, glaring at him deeply.

Gulum-Ei looked away and than back at her. “How do you know I wouldn’t go to Brynjolf for this.” He leaned forward towards her trying to sound threatening but he was obviously nervous. “Because I know you don’t have the nerve, I know where you sleep.” She kept her place keeping her eyes locked on his. 

Vilkas felt a quick hit go through his body as if someone had hit him with lightening, he was listening closely and heard every word. 'Bryjolf!? Maven!?’ Vilkas grabbed his head suddenly realizing everything, the armor she was wearing belonged to the Thieves Guild worse the one she had on was wore by those who lead the Thieves Guild. Vilkas felt like he couldn’t breath for a moment. 'She’s...She’s with the Thieves Guild...Does that mean this whole trip is for them?!’ He thought to himself anger rising inside him. He knew he recognized the lizard before him, he was a slimy bastard who worked for the wrong people.

Vilkas couldn’t bare to look at her or anything for the moment, he quickly turned walking away and up the stairs going to the rooms. Krissy glanced back seeing him walk away, she felt her heart drop and her stomach turn. 'He knows..’ She bit her lower lip but just turned back around to Gulum-Ei. Farkas quickly glanced at Krissy and than went after Vilkas.

Vilkas was pacing back and forth upstairs feeling his rage get worse. “Vilkas you okay?” Farkas asked walking up the stairs and to his brother. “No Farkas no I’m not okay.” Vilkas rubbed his forehead while he paced back and forth. ‘I can’t believe this.’ He thought to himself clenching his jaw.

He quickly looked seeing Krissy walk up the stairs, Krissy looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes she quickly looked back down slowly walking to him. “Vilkas-” She began to talk but Vilkas cut her off. “No I don’t want to hear it.” Vilkas said finding himself glare at her. Krissy quickly looked away feeling her stomach turn more. “You’re with the Thieves Guild?! Worse than that you lead them!?” He shouted out to her in anger, Krissy winced at his voice as if he had stabbed a blade right through her. “Vilkas I’m not with them anymore.” She said quietly keeping her eyes away from him.

Vilkas just shook his head looking away. “That means you worked with Brynjolf! Brynjolf! That slimy no good son of a bitch!” Vilkas continued to rant as he started to pace back and forth again. “That bastard will go after any woman with tits and an ass I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t..” Vilkas quickly cut himself off thinking about it, he quickly looked over seeing Krissy’s eyes widen and face change to his mention of it. 

Vilkas’s jaw dropped one he realized it. “You didn’t...” He said, Krissy rubbed the back of her head keeping her eyes away from him. “You did! You slept with Brynjolf?! Brynjolf!?!” Vilkas shouted louder at her feeling his heart begin to ache a bit. “I can’t believe you! HIM!?” Vilkas rubbed his forehead looking away from her. “Vilkas! I’m not with them anymore! I don’t speak to Brynjolf anymore!” She shouted back at him grabbing his attention. “Come on Vilkas give her a break, she says she’s not with them anymore and I believe her.” Farkas crossed his arms looking at his brother.

Vilkas sighed deeply looking up at him. “You’re defending her? She could be having us help her do a job for them!?” Vilkas shouted gesturing his hand towards Krissy. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here! Vilkas I’m telling you the truth I’m not with them anymore! I’m no longer in contact with Brynjolf anymore!” She began to feel her own anger rise up in her. “You..You slept with him..” Vilkas looked away from them rubbing his forehead. “Alright Vilkas now that’s not fair, you weren’t exactly keeping to yourself either.” Farkas glared at him a bit. “But that was different!” Vilkas snapped his head back pointing at his brother. “How is that different!” Krissy shouted out to him. “Because those were whores! That’s what they’re meant to do! But...Bryjolf..” Vilkas sat down in a chair keeping his hand on his forehead.

Krissy sighed looking away from them. 'This is ridiculous.’ She thought to herself. “If I ever see that son of a bitch I’ll kill him.” Vilkas said with a voice full of anger. “Yea you and me both Vilkas.” Krissy crossed her arms looking back at him. Vilkas slightly looked up at her a bit surprised but looked away again. “You don’t know anything Vilkas.” Krissy whispered looking away a bit sad. Vilkas shifted his eyes to her and than over to Farkas, he sighed deeply getting up and walking away from them. “I need a drink.” He said walking downstairs.

Krissy shook her head looking at the rooms. “Farkas which rooms did we get?” She asked with a shaky voice. “Yours is on the right and ours is on the left.” Farkas gestured to the rooms clearing his throat. Krissy was about to go into her room but Farkas stopped her, she looked at him. “Did you find what you needed to know?” He asked looking at her. “Almost, he said he would get it transcribed and than return it back to me tomorrow.” She said looking away. “How do you know he wont trick you?” Farkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. “Oh I know.” She gave him a small smile and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Farkas sighed scratching the back of his head walking downstairs to join Vilkas. He found Vilkas sitting at table chugging down mead like he couldn’t survive with out it. Farkas sat down in the chair next to him and ordered himself some mead. “You shouldn’t be too hard on Krissy.” Farkas said pouring mead in his mug and taking a drink of it. “You’re actually defending her? And you believe her?” Vilkas shook his head chugging down some more mead.

Farkas watched him and than looked around. “Yea I do believe her, because I can see it in her eyes.” Farkas said sipping on his mead. Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking up at his brother. “But still...Brynjolf.” He sighed in frustration. “You were no saint either Vilkas.” Farkas crossed his arms looking back at his brother. “Yea I know but that is different..” Vilkas rubbed his forehead closing his eyes. “It’s just your jealously taking over Vilkas.” Farkas took another drink of mead. “I’m not jealous! I just hate Brynjolf.” He looked away annoyed even at the mention of it.

A while as passed and Krissy finally decided to come out of her room, she looked in the brothers bedroom seeing that they weren’t there. 'They must be still downstairs..’ She sighed walking downstairs. She looked and saw them both sitting at a table drinking, Farkas seemed to be taking it slow tonight but Vilkas was already getting drunk. 

Krissy looked away not really sure if she actually wanted to go over there or not but she looked up and saw Farkas wave her over, she sighed walking over and taking a seat across from Vilkas. Vilkas looked up at Krissy furrowing down his eyebrows a bit, Krissy cleared her throat looking away from him feeling a bit awkward. Vilkas just sighed looking down at the empty mead bottles in front of him. “So your not with them anymore?” He slowly glanced up at her. “No I’m not.” She looked down at the table.

Vilkas ordered some more mead and when it came he slid some over to Krissy. “Now tell me what this job really is.” He sat up pouring himself some more mead. “I told you the truth about it, it’s a treasure hunt. For something that’s important to me, it belonged to my past.” She poured some mead in a mug and took a drink of it. 

Vilkas chugged down some more mead. “And Gulum-Ei agreed to help?” he raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes he has.” She nodded looking up at him taking another drink of her mead. “Alright than.” He sighed grabbing more mead. “Now what you say we drink?” He asked giving her a small smile. “Sounds good to me.” She returned his smile drinking down more of her mead.

They spent a few hours drinking and laughing, it was close to midnight and Farkas had already stumbled upstairs to go to bed so now only Krissy and Vilkas were left. “No I’m...I’m telling you I don’t care!” Vilkas crossed his arms looking away. They were both well drunk. “You do too! You are so jealous!” Krissy pointed at him and laughed. “I don’t get jealous!” He snapped his head back at her. “I’m...I’m telling you I really don’t care, you could sleep with ANYBODY! And I just wouldn’t care.” Vilkas chugged down some more mead. “You’re just a liar!” Krissy continued to laugh at him her cheeks flushed from the mead. “Woman! I am telling you I don’t care! You could sleep with Farkas and I wouldn’t care!” He threw his arms up in the air. 

Krissy grinned at him raising an eyebrow at him, he furrowed down his eyebrows. “But don’t.” He pointed at her. “See! You care! You are such a jealous person!” She threw a cloth at him laughing. “No!” Vilkas quickly stood up from his chair but fell over to the floor. Krissy laughed even harder pointing at him. “Stop laughing!” He said slowly getting up, he looked at her slowly beginning to laugh himself. 

Krissy slowly got up from her chair stumbling a bit. “What-whatever I’m going to bed now..” Krissy walked up the stairs and stumbled up them a bit almost falling over but she made it upstairs and to her room. She slipped her cloths off leaving her briefs on and falling into her bed slipping underneath her covers. 

A few minutes have passed and Vilkas was finally making his way upstairs but instead of going into his room he went into Krissy’s room, he took off all his clothing including his underwear falling into her bed. “Hey, Vilkas what are you doing?” She asked turning her head towards him. “What am I doing? You’re in my bed.” He said a bit confused slowly slipping under the covers.

Krissy furrowed her eyebrows down looking around the room to make sure it really was her room. “No, no you’re in my bed fool!” She nudged him in the chest with her elbow. “Stop it woman this is my bed!” He began to sound a bit aggravated. “Vilkas-” She cut herself off when she moved her hand over and felt his bare skin. “Are you..Are you naked?” She couldn’t help but start to laugh. “Take off your briefs.” He whispered into her ear. 

Krissy just started to laugh. “What? No!” Krissy covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh. “I’m being serious, take your briefs off..” Vilkas pulled her close to him pressing his erection against her bottom. He wrapped his arm around her and moved his hand up to her breasts squeezing it tightly, he could feel her body tense up to it. “V-Vilkas cut it out.” She looked at him a bit trying not to smile. 

Vilkas moved his other hand under her and reached up grabbing her other breast with it. “You know you want to.” He whispered to her starting to kiss her on the neck a bit. “Vilkas..” She quietly said clutching the blanket. Vilkas couldn’t help but smile at her small protest. “Krissy..I want to show you I’m better.” He whispered tightening his grip on her breasts massaging them a bit rough.

She responded to him with a small moan. Vilkas began to slide one of his hands down her stomach reaching her briefs, he slowly slid his fingers into them but Krissy grabbed his arm stopping him. “Vilkas..I already know you are..” She turned her head meeting his eyes with hers. He gave her a small smile pushing his hand down in her briefs more. “Come on than, it’s just you and me now.” He whispered lovingly to her slowly kissing her softly.

Krissy kissed him back loosening her grip on his arm a bit. She pulled back from the kiss giving him a warm smile. “We shouldn’t.” She turned over on her back wrapping her arms around his neck. “Why not?” He asked giving her a crooked smile. “Because you’re more drunk than I am, wouldn’t you want to remember something like this?” She said playing with his hair a bit. “Who says I wont remember?” He placed his hand on her cheek stroking it a bit. “Me because your breath smells like a whole meadery!” Krissy couldn’t but laugh a bit.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows a bit. “I’m sober enough to do this though.” He said as a grin grew on his face. Krissy just raised an eyebrow at him smirking a bit. “I think maybe we should wait.” She leaned up kissing him on the lips, he kissed her back and than smiled sweetly at her. “Fine, but I’m staying here tonight.” He slipped one arm underneath her neck and laid down on his side to face her. “That’s fine with me.” She smiled at him laying down on her side laying close to him. Vilkas wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her close to him as he laid on his back. Krissy laid her head on his chest hearing his heart beat, she couldn’t help but smile as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Vilkas rolled over to his side throwing his arm over expecting Krissy to be under it but just felt an empty space. Vilkas yawned sitting up a bit and saw Krissy was no longer in bed, he looked around the room and saw she was no longer in the room either. 'Maybe she’s downstairs..’ He thought to himself sitting up in bed.

Vilkas rubbed his forehead having a slight hang over, he got up from the bed grabbing his armor putting it on. He walked out of the room slightly looking into Farkas’s room but saw he wasn’t there either. 

Vilkas made his way downstairs and saw Farkas sitting at a table eating breakfast, he looked around to see if Krissy was anywhere but she wasn’t downstairs either. Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows walking over to Farkas. “Where is Krissy?” He asked taking a seat next to him brother. “I don’t know, I thought she was still in bed.” Farkas looked up at him a bit confused. “No she wasn’t.” Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the food on the table. “That woman you came with yesterday?” The owner Corpulus Vinius said overhearing their conversation.

Vilkas turned his head raising an eyebrow at the man. “I saw her leave early this morning.” Corpulus said nodding his head to the door. Vilkas turned back around furrowing down his eyebrows trying to think. “She probably went to look for Gulum-Ei.” Farkas said trying to reassure his brother. “You’re probably right..” Vilkas sighed grabbing some food beginning to eat.

Krissy walked down the docks looking around, she sighed feeling a bit aggravated. 'Gulum-Ei better not of run off..’ She crossed her arms looking out at the ships on the water. “I was just about to come see you.” Gulum-Ei said walking over to Krissy, she looked up at him feeling a bit relieved she didn’t have to hunt him down. 

Gulum-Ei gave her back the map. “I found out that the map leads to a dwarven ruin.” Gulum-Ei said crossing his arms looking at it, Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows opening up the paper examining it. Gulum-Ei stepped to the side beside Krissy pointing at the map. “These trails are underground beneath the ruins, who ever hid that treasure really didn’t want it found.” Gulum-Ei traced his fingers along more trails showing Krissy how to get to the ruin. 

Gulum-Ei scratched the back of his head. “I’m not really sure what the ruin is called though no body did, but if you fallow the map right you should be able to find it.” He said keeping his eyes down on the map, Krissy nodded folding the paper back up and placing it in her pack. “Thanks Gulum-Ei.” Krissy said walking away not even glancing at him. “Don’t mention it..” Gulum-Ei mumbled watching her walk away.

Vilkas and Farkas were now wondering around Solitude while waiting for Krissy. “It’s been a while where could she of gone?” Vilkas said scratching the back of his head looking around. “Maybe she is back at the Inn now.” Farkas said beginning to walk that way, Vilkas followed him sighing lightly. 

As they got closer to the Inn Krissy walked through the gate looking around. “Ah there she is.” Farkas said smiling giving Vilkas a nudge with his elbow, Vilkas looked up and smiled at the site of her. “Sorry if I took a long time.” Krissy said with a smile seeing them walk towards her. “Did you get what you needed?” Vilkas asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Krissy nodded pulling out the paper. “Farkas looks like you’re going to get to see a dwarven ruin after all.” She said smiling at him, Farkas raised his eyebrows quickly walking over to her and looking at the map. Krissy explained everything that Gulum-Ei told her and showed them how they were to get there. 

Vilkas sighed looking away a bit, Krissy raised an eyebrow at him. “Problem?” She asked crossing her arms. “No not really.” Vilkas said slightly glancing at Krissy. 'I still can’t believe..’ Vilkas began to think to himself but he forced the thoughts out of his mind.

Farkas raised an eyebrow at Vilkas but just looked back over to Krissy. “So where is this ruin located?” He asked. “It looks like somewhere near Dawnstar.” Krissy examined the map closely. “I don’t recall seeing any kind of ruin there.” Farkas said thinking. “I’m not so sure either but that’s what it looks like.” Krissy put the map away looking up at Vilkas and than to Farkas. “We can get a ride from the carriage to Dawnstar, it’s really not that far away so hopefully we can get there before tomorrow.” Krissy said beginning to walk towards the Inn.

They gathered up their things from the Inn and bought some more supplies before they left. They walked out of the city and made their way to the carriage that was parked out by the stable. “Need a ride?” He said looking over at the people approaching them. “Take us to Dawnstar.” Krissy said handing him some coin, they all climbed up into the carriage and sat in silence as it began to pull out.

It had been awhile that they were on the road and it was mainly full of silence and small talk. Krissy looked out at all the trees passing by feeling the wind blow her hair back behind her, Vilkas slightly looked up at her admiring the way she looked. He sighed looking over at Farkas seeing that he had fallen asleep. “Sorry about last night.” Vilkas finally spoke out looking over at Krissy, she jumped a bit and than gave him a small awkward smile. “That’s okay, it was funny.” She chuckled a bit remembering how drunk he was, Vilkas cleared his throat a bit embarrassed but he gave her a crooked smile. “You really missed out you know.” He said snickering a bit. 

Krissy couldn’t help but laugh and just shook her head. “It really wasn’t that much of a loss really.” She grinned at him. “Ouch.” He said with a bit of laughter, Krissy gave him a warm smile and than looked back out at the distance watching animals run by the road. 

A few hours have passed and they continued on with their small talk with Farkas finally awake. “So how big do you think this ruin is?” Farkas asked raising his eyebrows at Krissy. “By the map it looked pretty big, I’m still not sure of how to read it but I think I got most of it down.” Krissy scratched the back of her head looking at the map again. “I’m sure it wont be that hard.” Vilkas said smiling at Krissy.

Krissy returned his smile looking back down at the map, she traced her fingers along the trails and sighed a bit in aggravation. 'This is stupid, why are things so hard to find..’ She thought to herself feeling more aggravated. 'And why in a dwarven ruin? you would think...’ Krissy looked down away from the map rubbing her forehead. 'I hate dwarven ruins..’ She thought to herself remembering all the times she had to go into one.

It was after dark when they finally reached Dawnstar, they all jumped down stretching out their arms and legs. “Ah I think my bottom is numb.” Krissy mumbled rubbing her back stretching it out. “I can help.” Vilkas whispered to her with a crooked smile, Krissy smirked a bit rolling her eyes.

Farkas looked around at the empty streets. “Are you wanting to go to the Inn for the night?” Farkas asked looking over at Krissy and Vilkas. “No, I want to try and find this place, we can rest once we’re inside it.” Krissy said pulling the map back out and looking at it closely. The darkness did make it a bit difficult to read but she could still make out the details in it. “It looks like the ruin is placed somewhere west of Dawnstar.” Krissy began to walk with Farkas and Vilkas behind her. 

Vilkas held a torch up lighting their path, he looked around squinting his eyes at the dark area, the only sound heard was the snow under their boots. Farkas looked up at the cloudy night sky barely being able to make out any stars which only made the darkness worse. “How much farther do you think?” Farkas asked looking over to Krissy. “I’m not really sure..You would think we would see something by now especially if it’s a dwarven ruin.” Krissy held the map close to the light from the torch, she sighed a bit annoyed.

They walked about another couple hours and came to a stop at a dead end with a mountain wall. “Great..” Krissy mumbled rubbing the back of her head looking around. “I don’t see any way around this mountain.” Vilkas said seeing rocks built up against the sides and bottom of it. 'Why can’t these things ever be easy...’ Krissy sighed walking over to a rock. “Maybe we took the wrong turn somewhere..” Krissy said sitting down on the rock looking at the map.

The moment she sat down on the rock they heard a loud crack and shifting noise. Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows looking up at Vilkas and Farkas who were looking around. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get any word out the ground underneath her opened up. “Aah!” Krissy screamed as she fell into the black hole. “Krissy!” Vilkas yelled running over to the newly opened hole in the ground.

Vilkas and Farkas both looked down it but saw nothing but darkness. “Krissy!” Vilkas yelled out again trying to get a response from her but non came. Vilkas and Farkas both exchanged looks a bit panicked and looked back at the hole. “Where did this come from!?” Vilkas said looking around. “It sounded like a machine went off when Krissy sat down.” Farkas said thinking to himself a bit.

Krissy fell through another hole and hit a concrete floor hard landing on her back. “Oof!” The air got knocked out of her and it took her a moment to get her breath back, she slowly sat up breathing hard feeling her back ache from the fall. Krissy looked around in the dark room she fell into, it was hard to see anything but the things she could make out were dwarven. “Is this it?” Krissy whispered to herself slowly getting up from the floor.

Krissy looked up at the hole she fell through, it looked like a giant metal pipe that poked out of the ceiling. “Aah!” She furrowed down her eyebrows a bit hearing a yell coming closer, her eyes widened once she realized what it was and quickly stepped out of the way. Vilkas fell out of it hitting the ground hard and than Farkas fell out right after him landing next to him. 

Vilkas rubbed his head sitting up. “Krissy are you okay?” He asked getting up and walking over to her. “Yea I’m fine.” She said smiling looking at them both. Vilkas walked back over to Farkas grabbing his arm helping him up. “That was not a soft landing..” Farkas mumbled out in pain, Vilkas patted him on the shoulder and than looked around. 

Krissy grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and lit it on fire making a new torch, she held it up getting a better look at the room. “This is defiantly dwarven.” Krissy said feeling excitement rise inside her. “Is this the place?” Vilkas asked looking over at Krissy. “I think so.” Krissy said handing the torch to Vilkas and taking out the map. 

Krissy examined the map looking around more. “I feel like this is right but...it seems this room is closed off.” Krissy began to walk around the room examining all the walls, she felt a slight breeze as she walked by one of them. She stopped holding her hand up to it feeling the cold wind. “Here..I think..” Krissy said examining it closely, she looked up seeing what looked like a burnt out torch. She reached up grabbing it and pulled it down.

When she pulled it down it slowly moved back up in place and the wall before her slid open. A smile grew on her face seeing the hallway revealed to her, she turned back around looking over at Farkas and Vilkas. “Alright I think maybe we should set up camp now before we go any further.” She walked over to them. “I agree.” Vilkas said with a smile. 

They all three made camp and a fire pulling out their food and drinks. “So what do you think is in this place?” Vilkas asked looking over at Krissy. “Well most likely danger but that’s normal, other than that I don’t really know except for the treasure..hopefully.” She whispered the last word scratching the back of her head. “Well now we’re here, tell us what this treasure is.” Farkas said crossing his arms leaning his back against the wall.

Krissy sighed and nodded to him. “Remember when I said I had no memory of my past..” Krissy looked down at the fire, they both nodded at her. “Well, while I was...gone, I found out my past and there is something here from my past that I would like back.” Krissy glanced back up at them. “Here?” Vilkas said raising an eyebrow at her. “A strange place for it.” Farkas said grabbing a bottle of mead.

Krissy grabbed some food and started to eat a bit of it. “Yea I know but I guess that means they didn’t want it found.” Krissy took a small drink of mead. Vilkas didn’t eat a hole lot, thoughts were going through his mind, questions he wanted to ask but he felt it best if he just kept to himself. “Well we should probably get some sleep so we can start early tomorrow, who knows how big this place is.” Krissy said looking around a bit, Vilkas and Farkas agreed and began to put their food away.

They were all laid down in their bed rolls, Farkas was deep in his sleep, Vilkas seemed like he was asleep Krissy couldn’t see his face. She just laid there staring up at the ceiling. She sighed quietly as she listened to them both breath but she began to hear some shuffling, she slightly looked over seeing Vilkas was now next to her.

She smiled at him. “What are you doing?” She whispered rolling over onto her side sitting up and resting on her elbow. “I couldn’t really sleep and I noticed you were awake too so I thought I would give you some company.” He gave her a warm smile placing his hand on her shoulder. 

She smiled looking down at the ground feeling butterflies rise up in her stomach. Vilkas grabbed her chin lifting her face up to his and began to kiss her softly, Krissy felt her heart beat increase and the butterflies go through out her body as she kissed him back. Vilkas slowly laid her down on her bedroll continuing to kiss her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth letting his fingers slip through her hair.

Krissy wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her tongue against his. Vilkas pulled back lowering his head down to her neck kissing it lightly, Krissy laid her head back closing her eyes as she began to feel goose bumps rise on her skin. She let a small moan escape her lips as she felt his teeth bite down into her neck. “W-wait..” She whispered looking over at Farkas. 

Vilkas slightly looked up and than turned his head at his sleeping brother, he smiled turning back to her. “This time he really is asleep.” Vilkas whispered playing with her hair a bit. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle..” He slowly lowered himself back down kissing her neck. Krissy couldn’t help but smile feeling his soft lips against her skin, Vilkas began to gently suck on the skin of her neck biting down a bit. He slowly began to un buckle her armor kissing down her neck, once he finally got the final buckle done he opened up her top revealing her breasts.

He kissed down her chest making his way to her breast and slowly began to kiss it and suck on it gently. Krissy responded with a soft moan gripping his hair a bit, Vilkas sat up slipping her top off completely and than moved down to her pants pulling them down off of her. Before he laid back down Vilkas began to take off his own armor, Krissy bit her lower lip admiring his form and muscles. 

Vilkas laid himself back down on top of Krissy locking his lips back onto hers, Krissy kissed him back slowly running her hands down his back feeling his muscles tense up. 'It feels strange doing this here but I can’t hold back anymore...’ Krissy thought to herself gently biting his lower lip, she tensed up feeling Vilkas begin to grind against her. His erection pressed right up against her, he pulled back quietly groaning kissing her neck.

Krissy slid her hand down his stomach feeling his ab muscles tighten up as she ran her hand down and slid it into his underwear. Krissy gripped his shaft tightly stroking it, Vilkas paused for a moment letting another groan out. Krissy began to kiss his shoulder biting down on it a bit hard. Vilkas let out a deep sigh quickly sitting up removing his underwear and Krissy’s breeches.

Vilkas leaned up over her moving his hand down gently rubbing her sex, she moaned looking up at him, her eyes meeting his. She tensed up and let another moan out feeling one of his fingers slide inside her, Vilkas leaned back down nibbling on her nipple kissing it gently. Vilkas moved himself back up kissing her lips softly and than moved back to her neck moving his hand up and slowly slid his shaft into her. “Mmmm..” Vilkas quietly groaned grabbing her leg lifting it up around his waist as he began to thrust into her.

“Vilkas..” Krissy moaned quietly gripping his shoulders, Vilkas interrupted her next moan by locking his lips back onto hers. Vilkas moved himself slowly gripping her bottom tightly. Krissy moaned with in the kiss feeling him increase his speed. Vilkas pulled back from the kiss laying his head down whispering lovingly things into her ear, he kissed her ear lobe licking it as he began to thrust inside and out of her a bit rough. 

Krissy closed her eyes biting her lower lip moaning underneath her breath, she felt shivers go through out her body as his warm breath hit against her skin. Krissy moaned his name quietly into his ear running her fingers through his hair, Vilkas tensed up feeling her grip his hair between her fingers, he couldn’t help but groan a little increasing his speed some more now moving her body up and down on the floor.

Vilkas moved his face back pressing his lips against hers slipping his tongue into her mouth, Krissy moaned with in the kiss tightening her leg against his waist. Vilkas felt her walls tighten around his shaft and he couldn’t hold back anymore, he pulled back from the kiss laying his head down thrusting a couple more times into her and than cummed deep inside of her.

Vilkas let out a deep breath keeping his head down for a moment, Krissy moved her hands down slowly rubbing his back. Vilkas slowly pulled out of her and than laid over on his side facing her, Krissy placed her hand on the side of his face giving him a warm smile. Vilkas returned her smile laying his forehead onto hers closing his eyes. 

Krissy placed a kiss on his cheek and than slightly looked over seeing Farkas was still asleep. “I told you.” Vilkas whispered rubbing her side gently. “We should probably put some kind of clothing on so Farkas wont wake up to us naked..” Krissy let out a quiet laugh looking back over to Vilkas. “You’re probably right.” Vilkas chuckled a bit getting up.

They both grabbed whatever cloths they could find in their packs and quickly slipped them on and than laid back down in the bedroll. Vilkas laid on his back wrapping his arms around her as Krissy laid down close to his side, half of her being on top of him. Krissy laid her head down on his chest feeling him plant a kiss on her forehead, she smiled closing her eyes slowly falling asleep completely forgetting about the burden a head of them for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

They were not sure what time it was when they woke up, there was no way to tell in the room. They packed up their things and began on their journey down in the ruin. As the walked down the long hallway it began to slope down becoming steep. “How long is this hallway?” Vilkas said walking carefully holding onto the wall so he didn’t slip. 

Krissy glanced at him but kept her eyes on the path, she looked around seeing a few changes as they walked. She noticed that the hallway was becoming narrow. “Let’s hope there’s a door somewhere..” Krissy said quietly as she looked around. They took a few more steps than suddenly heard a cracking noise, Krissy and Vilkas both looked back where the noise came from.

Farkas looked down at his feet seeing he had stepped on a pressure plate. “Oh I hope this isn’t..” He began to speak but the ground beneath them started to shake and the floor crumbled into pieces. “Run!” Vilkas said quickly taking off with Farkas and Krissy right behind them.

They sprinted down the hall trying not to loose their balance as they ran down the slope. “There!” Krissy shouted pointed at a giant double door at the end of the hallway. Vilkas and Farkas both pushed through the door but before Krissy could reach it the floor fell right out from underneath her. “Krissy!” Vilkas yelled running over looking over the edge and than sighed in relief once he saw Krissy hanging on to it.

Vilkas grabbed her hand pulling her up, Krissy quickly gripped onto Vilkas feeling her body shake a bit as she looked over at the dark pit she almost fell into. Vilkas couldn’t help but laugh a bit seeing the look on her face, Krissy just glared at him getting up dusting the dirt off her pants. “Lets keep a better eye out for traps, I would rather not go through that again.” Krissy said walking around examining their surroundings.

The door led into a giant chamber that had several dwemer statues decorating the walls. It had tables with broken parts of dwarven spiders and dwarven spheres. Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows walking around. “It looks like it was used to building materials.” Farkas said picking up one of the metal legs from a dwarven spider.

Krissy paused for a moment hearing a familiar clicking tapping sound. “Do you hear that?” She asked looking around, Vilkas and Farkas looked around trying to hear for it. The sound got louder as it came closer, Krissy looked over seeing that the noise was the sound of a dwarven spider. “Well this should be easy.” Faraks said pulling out his great sword. They than heard more noises coming towards them, loud squeaking and creaking noises.

Two dwarven spheres rolled up behind the dwarven spider. Krissy sighed pulling out her bow while Vilkas and Farkas both charged at the dwarven spheres. Krissy hit the dwarven spider with an arrow before it could jump out at Farkas but it didn’t stop it. It turned quickly leaping out at Krissy but she shot another arrow at it while it was in the air and killed it. “Yeaah!” Farkas yelled out swinging his sword down on the dwarven sphere multiple times until it finally stopped moving.

Farkas kicked a way a piece of metal putting his weapon away. “These things would be really interesting if they weren’t trying to kill us.” Farkas said walking over at a table full of metal pieces. Krissy walked over to a metal gate that blocked their way, she tried pulling and pushing it open but it was locked. She examined the gate closely and found no key hole. 

Vilkas walked over looking it over closely, Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows rubbing the back of her neck. “Maybe there’s some kind of chain or lever that opens it.” Krissy said scratching her face looking around the chamber. “There’s gotta be something, to every door there’s a key.” Vilkas said beginning to look around. “Sometimes you’re wrong.” Farkas said examining the wall for some kind chain or button. Vilkas sneered at him a bit but just kept looking around but it seemed like there was nothing.

Krissy tapped her chin examining the gate closely, she shifted her eyes to the ground examining the area. She noticed a tile that was a bit different than the others, she bent down tracing her finger along the edges causing it to move a bit. “I think I found something.” Krissy called out grabbing the corner of it pulling it off revealing a small button. Krissy pressed it and once she did the gates flew open, she stood up dusting her hands off looking around.

They walked deeper into the ruin walking past fallen pieces of the ceiling and crumbled down walls. They had walked for a little awhile it was hard to tell how long it had been, it just felt like a long time. Krissy sighed looking around at the fallen walls, she looked down at the map examining the trails on it.

It seemed like they were just getting deeper and deeper underground, instead of walking on tile like they were before they were not walking on moist soil. If it wasn’t for the dwarven statues and parts of the walls you wouldn’t be able to tell you were in a dwarven ruin. “Ugh what’s that smell...” Farkas said wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

Vilkas smelt the air and began to cough once he smelt the odor. “By the gods!” Vilkas said covering his nose, Krissy made a disgusted face at the horrible smell. It smelt like rotting meat sitting out in the sun, they all looked around for the source. 

Krissy looked back ahead stopping for a moment. “Oh..” She mumbled covering her nose looking at the disgusting site before her. “By the divine..” Farkas said quietly as him and his brother both came to a stop behind Krissy.

Before them lay a pile of several dead bodies, some rotting to the bone and others looked like they were hardly fresh. What they could make out of in the pile was women, men and children. Krissy shuttered at the thought of what they might of been through. “We should...We should keep going..” Krissy forced her self to look away from the horrifying site and walked past it. Vilkas and Farkas both took one last glance at it and followed behind.

They continued to walk deeper into the ruin taking a few breaks but didn’t stop to camp yet. Krissy looked up from the map feeling a cool breeze blow against her face, her eyes widened a bit when she saw a waterfall pouring into a small stream in the distance. “Wow.” Vilkas said crossing his arms admiring it, they were standing on a high ledge that over looked it all. “I say we make camp there.” Farkas said walking out a head of them a bit to get a better look. 

Krissy looked down a bit furrowing down her eyebrows. 'Why haven’t we run into any more dwemer devices?’ Krissy thought to herself feeling a bit troubled, she glanced back at the path they took that led them here and than looked back a head looking at the waterfall. ‘It’s been easy...Too easy..’ She sighed not being able to shake the feeling away. 

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” He asked her. Krissy looked up at him with a troubled look. “Everything just seems off..” Krissy looked away rubbing the back of her head, Vilkas examined her closely and than examined their surroundings. “Maybe it’s just because this place is so much different than anything else we’ve come across, and not to mention that unpleasant encounter back there.” Vilkas felt his stomach turn just thinking about the pile of dead bodies.

Krissy got an even worse feeling when she thought about the bodies. ‘We haven’t come across any animals or anything...So what happened too those people...’ Krissy sighed heavily beginning to walk again, Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks as they followed close behind her. ‘There is something off about this place..’ Farkas thought to himself looking down at the ground, he suddenly heard what sounded like rocks getting kicked and quiet footsteps. 

He quickly turned around but saw nothing. “What’s the matter Farkas?” Vilkas asked glancing back at his brother. Farkas just turned back around with his eyebrows furrowed down. “I thought I heard..Never mind.” He shook his head a bit trying to shake his feelings away. ‘It’s probably nothing but nerves from being tired.’ Farkas thought to himself as they walked quickly to catch back up with Krissy.

They carefully made their way down having to climb down from some ledges to another, they came across some bones but nothing too disturbing than before. Krissy jumped down from the last ledge barely landing on her feet, Vilkas and Farkas both jumped down almost bumping into her. 

Krissy looked down at the map and than back up at their surroundings. “Uh...” She said walking looking around more. “Something wrong?” Farkas asked watching her. Krissy scratched the back of her head looking at the map some more. “Non of this looks like anything from the map..I don’t see any trails that are..” Krissy began to stutter a bit feeling more troubled than before.

Vilkas crossed his arms looking at her and than looking around at everything. He began to walk along the side of the river making his way towards the waterfall. ‘This is ridiculous...’ Krissy thought to herself feeling aggravated, she sighed rubbing her forehead trying to clear her thoughts away. 

Vilkas couldn’t help but smile a bit watching her, he walked over to her grabbing her shoulders gently. “We should make camp now, you’ve been tense all day you need your rest, we all do.” Vilkas said with a smile, Krissy sighed putting her map away and turned around smiling at him. “You’re probably right..” She looked over seeing Farkas search for some wood.

They all found a dry spot near the river to set up camp, Farkas was able to gather enough wood to start up a fire. Krissy sat down on her bed roll removing her boots rubbing her sore legs. She sighed in relief being able to rest her legs. ‘Vilkas is right I just need rest.’ Krissy thought to herself laying back on the roll closing her eyes. “You’re not hungry?” Vilkas asked raising an eyebrow at her. “No not at the moment.” Krissy replied keeping her eyes shut. 

She enjoyed the small cool breeze and the fresh water smell from the waterfall, it all seemed peaceful for the moment. She furrowed down her eyebrows hearing something a bit different, she thought she heard distant feet shuffling and grumbles. ‘It’s probably nothing...’ She thought to herself even though it didn’t feel like nothing. She began to feel unsettled again but tried to ignore it. 

Farkas bit into his salted meat looking around, he looked over at Krissy seeing that she had fallen asleep and than looked over at Vilkas taking a drink of some water and eating his bread. ‘Why does everything seem so off..’ Farkas looked down at the fire feeling his gut twist and turn, he threw the rest of his meat into it not being able to finish it. “I gotta take a leak.” Farkas said getting up and walking away.

Farkas stood behind a rock beginning to undo his pants, but he began to hear shuffling noises and than a loud hit noise. “Vilkas?” Farkas called out buckling his pants back up and walking out from behind the rock. His eyes widened seeing his brother knocked out unconscious with Falmer surrounding him and Krissy. “Vilkas!” Farkas shouted about to run over but before he knew it a hard painful blow was made to the back of his head making him fall to his knees. He slowly looked up seeing them all rush over to him and than he just fell over and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Farkas slowly opened his eyes feeling his head throb and his wrists being sore. “Oooh..” Farkas mumbled in pain blinking away his blurry vision. “Farkas?” He heard Krissy’s voice but it seemed to echo in his head, he had a hard time being able to focus. “K-Krissy?” He mumbled slowly lifting his head seeing she was tied to a torturing table that stood up against a wall. 

Krissy struggled around trying to free her wrists but it only seem to make the rope tighter. “Dammit..” She mumbled looking over at Vilkas seeing he was still out cold, she looked back over at Farkas. “Farkas are you okay?” She said with a worried look. “Y-yea I think so.” He said looking around. They were in a small room that seemed to be used for torture, he saw a few dead bodies piled up in the corner of the room. 

Farkas closed his eyes looking away trying to ignore the smell, he quickly opened his eyes remembering Vilkas and quickly looking around. He saw that he was tied to the wall opposite of Farkas. “Vilkas!” He called out trying to wake his brother up but he was out cold. Farkas looked up seeing his bruised wrists tied up on the wall, he pulled them trying to break them free but it only made it worse. 

He looked back over at Krissy. “Krissy what happened? Where are we?” Farkas asked feeling his heart beat increase from panic. “Falmer, they got us while we were camped and brought us here.” Krissy said looking around at the room. 'Oh yea that’s right.’ Farkas thought to himself looking down a bit. “Dammit I knew this was all too easy...” Krissy said laying her head back closing her eyes. 

Farkas pulled on the rope a bit more. “We need to find a way to get free and out of here before they come back.” Farkas said trying to figure out what to do. 'Dammit I’m no good in these situations...Vilkas we need you..’ Farkas began to yank at the rope feeling it dig deeper into his skin. “Son of a bitch!” Farkas yelled out in aggravation laying his head back against the wall.

He closed his eyes sighing deeply trying to figure out what to do. “Fa-Farkas I need you to listen to me.” She began to feel herself become light headed. Farkas opened his eyes looking over at her. “Farkas they...they poisoned me with I don’t know what so I need you to focus for both of us.” Krissy spoke slowly feeling her head become heavy and her muscles begin to ache. “Stay with me Krissy.” Farkas said yanking at the rope again wincing from the pain, Krissy felt her eyelids become heavy and her head begin to sway. “Far-” She began to say but found herself slipping away.

Farkas began to struggle more feeling his heart beat increase. “Krissy!” He called out to her trying to keep her awake but it was no use. He heard a door open and close in the distance, Farkas froze clenching his fists tightly. He heard shuffling footsteps draw near, he jumped hearing the door slam open and heavy breathing come through it. 'This is not good..’ He thought to himself.

Farkas shifted his eyes over to see four Falmer enter the room, they moved their heads towards him but just walked over to Krissy. He clenched his jaw trying to figure out what to do. 'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.’ Farkas swallowed feeling his panic rise even more. The Falmer began to pick up some tools examining Krissy. “Hey! Stay away from her you hunched over ugly sons of bitches!” Farkas yelled at them grabbing their attention. 

They snapped their head over towards him hissing and screeching at him. One of the Falmer grabbed it’s sword running over to him, it swung its sword up in the air above his head but a sudden arrow came flying through the door hitting it right in the head. “Huh?” Farkas looked over at the dead Falmer in confusion. The other Falmer quickly grabbed their weapons running towards the directions of the arrow but a dagger flung out from the shadows hitting another straight in the head. Farkas looked at the dagger seeing it was a dwarven dagger, he furrowed down his eyebrows looking over in the direction it came from.

Before the Falmer could go any further a familiar half elf woman leaped from the shadows swinging her two swords out cutting down the rest of them. Farkas blinked looking up at her. “Eleanea?” He said still confused. Eleanea turned her head to him giving him a wide grin. “No need to thank me mate.” She said cutting the rope off of his wrists setting him free. Farkas fell over still feeling the pain in his head, Farkas sat up on his knees rubbing his wrists. “What are you..How are you here?” He asked her furrowing down his eyebrows examining her closely. 

She gave him a crooked smile putting her swords away. “No need to lie, I decided to follow you lot and than heard of treasure so how could I resist.” She smiled widely crossing her arms looking around. Farkas sighed getting up running over to Krissy cutting her free and than to Vilkas cutting his ropes off as well. Vilkas just fell over onto the floor limp, Farkas felt a bit panicked examining his brother closely. 

Eleanea walked over to Krissy tapping her on the forehead. “Aye your friends don’t look so good.” Eleanea placed her hand on Krissy’s forehead feeling her skin was starting to become cold. Farkas looked over at Krissy seeing her skin turn pale. “Shit.” He said throwing his brothers arm around his shoulder picking him to his feet. “Eleanea I could really use your help right now.” Farkas said looking over to her.

Eleanea crossed her arms tapping her chin thinking. “Hmmm..” She thought to herself with a bit of a smirk. “Dammit Eleanea!” Farkas shouted out at her in panic and anger. “Alright fine.” Eleanea quickly grabbed Krissy throwing her over her shoulder struggling a little bit. “Come on follow me.” Eleanea said quickly walked out the door with Farkas struggling to walk hanging onto his brother.

Eleanea led him through some hidden hallways that were laid out through the ruins. Farkas looked around not recognizing any of their surroundings. 'The Falmer must of taken us through here..’ Farkas thought to himself following close behind her. Eleanea led Farkas to where she set camp her camp up. She set her camp up in a small room that was built off from the rest keeping them hidden from the Falmer and the machines. 

Farkas laid Vilkas down out of breath a bit, Eleanea laid Krissy down feeling her forehead again. “Farkas she’s colder than before.” Eleanea scratched her face a bit looking down at her. “They poisoned her!” Farkas remembered reaching down for his pack but froze finding that his pack wasn’t there. “Oh shit, our packs and supplies!” Farkas looked down rubbing his forehead in aggravation. “Damn Falmer..” He mumbled sighing deeply. 

Eleanea looked over at Farkas and than reached in her bag getting out a potion. “Here I have some.” She lifted Krissy’s head opening her mouth and pouring the potion down into it helping her swallow it. “Wait...” Farkas mumbled to himself feeling his panic rise back up. He walked over to Krissy seeing her pack was gone which held the map, all of their things were gone. “Dammit!” Farkas said beginning to pace back and forth.

Eleanea watched him raising an eyebrow. “All of out stuff is back at where we camped and the Falmer most likely took them to gods know where, damn scavengers...” Farkas sighed in frustration trying to think of what to do. “Yep, and I know where they took your stuff.” Eleanea said crossing her arms. Farkas quickly looked at her. “Where? Wait why didn’t you grab them?” Farkas asked a bit irritated now.

Eleanea looked away. “Well it was either get your stuff or let them do what ever they were gonna do.” Eleanea shrugged. “O-oh..” Farkas rubbed his forehead sighing loudly. “Okay we need to get our stuff back but...” Farkas shook his eyes looking down at the ground trying to think. “Oooh...” Farkas quickly looked up hearing Vilkas groan in pain and shuffle around.

Farkas turned around seeing his brother sit up. “Vilkas! You okay?” Farkas asked quickly heading over to him kneeling down next to him examining him closely. “Yea I think so..The last thing I remember is waking up to the Falmer dragging us somewhere and I tried getting away but they got me.” Vilkas rubbed his head looking around at their new location, he saw Krissy laying unconscious on the ground. “Krissy!” Vilkas called out getting up but once he was too his feet he just stumbled back over feeling his head hurt worse. “Dammit..” He mumbled resting his hand on his forehead. 

Vilkas reached down for his pack but found it was not here, he furrowed down his eyebrows reaching behind him to grab his sword but it was also not there. “Where’s my-” He began to object but Farkas raised a hand to stop him. “Yea we already covered that.” Farkas said letting out another frustrated sigh. “We?” Vilkas asked raising an eyebrow, Farkas turned his towards Eleanea.

Eleanea gave a small smile and a small wave towards Vilkas. “You? How are you here?” He asked furrowing down his eyebrows at her and than looking over to Farkas. “She followed us let’s just leave it at that, the important thing is, is that we need our stuff we cannot get through this place without the map and most importantly our weapons, especially if there are Falmer in this place along with dwarven machines.” Farkas said glancing at Eleanea and back at Vilkas. 

Vilkas looked down thinking of a plan. “And I know where they have taken your things, I say we go ahead and go get em to get it over with.” Eleanea said shrugging walking over to them. “But we can’t, Vilkas is still hurt and Krissy is out cold.” Farkas said looking at her standing up. “They can’t be we can.” She pointed to herself and than to Farkas. “She’s right Farkas, it’d be best if you went and got our stuff back as soon as possible, I’ll stay here with Krissy while you two go grab our things.” Vilkas said looking at them both. “Are you sure?” Farkas asked looking at him a bit worried.

Vilkas gave his brother a small comforting smile and nodded. “They’ll be safe here Farkas, this place is hidden from the Falmer and I have traps laid out.” Eleanea said crossing her arms. Farkas sighed glancing back at Krissy and than to his brother. “Alright, you’re both right, the sooner we get our stuff back the better and quicker we can get out of this place.” Farkas looked at Eleanea. “Happen to have an extra weapon on you?” He asked her raising an eyebrow.

Eleanea gave him a crooked smile taking her bow and arrows off her back handing it to him. “Hope your a good shot.” She said teasingly. “Come on let’s go.” Farkas said placing them on his back and began to walk out of the room but stopped slightly turning around to Vilkas. “We will be back soon.” He said a bit worried, Vilkas sneered at him a bit offended. “Oh please I’m not helpless, a hurt head can’t keep me down.” Vilkas looked away a bit smiling a little. Farkas couldn’t help but smile as he left the room with Eleanea close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Farkas and Eleanea made their way through quietly, they took out a few Falmer and some dwarven machines on the way but it was easy so long they stayed hidden. “Shoot now.” Eleanea whispered behind Farkas, Farkas quickly shot an arrow out hitting a Falmer right in the head killing it. 

Farkas looked around closely to see if any more were close by. “Alright looks like we’re clear, this way.” Eleanea whispered quickly getting up and turning a corning walked close to the wall, Farkas followed close behind her trying to be quiet as possible but it was hard with his heavy boots. “Stop making so much noise.” Eleanea whispered back to him. “It’s not my fault it’s my-” He was interrupted by Eleanea suddenly stopping and raising a hand to him.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking around her a bit seeing two Falmer sitting down in front of a door. “We need to get through that door, can you take them out?” Eleanea glanced back at Farkas, Farkas nodded to her taking out the bow and drew back an arrow. He quickly shot it at the Falmer on the left knocking it down with it, the other one quickly jumped to it’s feet looking around. Farkas quickly drew another arrow shooting it down before it could find them.

Eleanea gave him a small smile and got back up walking over to the door, Farkas followed close behind her. “So wait, if you followed them to us then how do you know where they took our equipment?” Farkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. Eleanea cleared her throat shifting her eyes around. “Well that’s because I followed them first to see if maybe they were going towards the treasure..” She rubbed the back of her head looking away. “That figures.” Farkas sneered at her a bit not expecting anything else from her. “Hey I came back for you.” She crossed her arms facing him. “Only because you couldn’t find the treasure.” Farkas mumbled pushing open the doors. “Wait we don’t know if-” She was cut off by the door quickly opening to his touch.

The room was full of Falmer and they all turned their heads towards them as soon as the door opened. Farkas and Eleanea quickly un sheathed their weapons as the Falmer drew theirs and charged right at them. Farkas shot down any Falmer that got too close to Eleanea and Eleanea cut down any Falmer that went for Farkas. 

It wasn’t hard to cut them down, they had obvious weaknesses that they could exploit. “Look out!” Eleanea called out seeing one quickly run up to the side of Farkas. She flung one of her swords out at it hitting it straight in the back of the head. Farkas looked around seeing if there was anymore of them, he put the bow away looking towards Eleanea. “Now where?” He asked crossing his arms.

Eleanea pulled her sword out of the Falmers head putting it back into his sheathe. “I’m not sure I didn’t get this far until I heard you’re yell.” Eleanea crossed her arms looking around. “There is where you were taken." She pointed towards a door that was not far from them. “So I assume where they took your things can’t be too far right?” She furrowed down her eyebrows scratching the side of her face. 

Farkas sighed a bit aggravated looking away from her. ‘I can’t believe this girl..’ He thought to himself feeling annoyed. “Ah there.” She finally said pointed to a closed gate. “How do you know?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. “I have a good feeling.” She gave him a crooked smile and began to walk towards the gate. Farkas rolled his eyes and followed her.

Eleanea pushed on the gates but they were locked, she looked down seeing a lock on them. “Well at least theres that.” She said bending down examining. “Here let me see if I can-” He began to say but he was cut off by the sound of a squeaky gate opening. He furrowed down his eyebrows looking over seeing Eleanea with a wide grin on her face the gate opened. “Never mind..” He cleared his throat walking towards her. 

They both walked through the gate finding themselves walking down another short hallway and to another closed door. “Let me do it this time.” Eleanea said mocking Farkas a bit, Farkas sneered at her a bit looking away. She slowly pushed open the door peaking through it, she looked around carefully. “All I see is a dwarven spider, you can take it out with the bow.” She whispered backing up.

Farkas nodded slowly opening the door some more, he grabbed his bow pulling back an arrow and shooting it taking out the dwarven spider quickly. They both walked in looking around. “Here we are.” Eleanea said with a smile spreading across her face, the room was full of a ton of stuff that the Falmer had seemed to collect. “Told you this was the right way.” Eleanea said smiling at Farkas.

Farkas looked around and sighed in relief once he saw their weapons. He took off the bow and arrows walking over to the weapons, he grabbed his great sword putting it on his back. “I can’t carry this all alone.” He said looking over at Eleanea, he furrowed down his eyebrows seeing that she was looking through Krissy’s pack and grabbing the map. “Hey! Step away.” He said walking over to her, She quickly put the pack down putting her hands up to show him she didn’t take anything.

She made a hurt face at him. “Don’t you trust me?” She couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Not really.” He said grabbing Krissy’s pack and than searched for His and Vilkas’s. “Smart choice.” Eleanea smirked walking over grabbing her bow off the ground putting it back on her back. She walked over grabbing Krissy and Vilkas’s weapons. 

Farkas found a bigger bag putting the packs and supplies inside it and some extra potions he found. He walked over grabbing Vilkas’s weapon from Eleanea. “Alright I got this stuff if you carry Krissy’s weapons. Eleanea nodded agreeing with him. “We’ll have to get back fast before more begin to show up, it’ll be hard to fight them off with our hands full.” Eleanea said walking over to Farkas. “Right.” He nodded and began to walk back along with Eleanea.

Vilkas had started a small fire to keep them both warm, he rubbed his sore head sitting by the fire glancing up at Krissy every once in awhile. ‘Hurry up Farkas..’ Vilkas thought to himself beginning to feel a bit worried. Krissy began to shift around slowly opening her eyes, her muscles ached from every move she made. 

Vilkas quickly looked over hearing her move around. “Krissy?” He whispered moving towards her sitting by her. Krissy slightly opened her eyes looking over seeing a blurry Vilkas. “Vilkas?” She furrowed down her eyebrows slowly sitting up, Vilkas stopped her laying her back down. “Don’t sit up so soon, you look horrible.” He said gently placing his head on her forehead.

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows slightly looking up at him. “You look just as bad.” She said smiling at him a little. Vilkas gave her a small smile moving some hair strands out of her face. “Damn Falmer...” Krissy mumbled looking around. “Wait..” She sat back up looking around some more. “Where are we?” She asked looking at Vilkas raising an eyebrow. “Eleanea’s camp.” Vilkas said watching her. “Eleanea?” She asked looking down thinking for a moment.

Her eyes widened a bit suddenly remembering. “The girl we ran into days ago? How is she here?” Krissy looked at Vilkas feeling even more confused. “I guess she followed us..” Vilkas rubbed the back of his head. “Farkas and Eleanea went to get our stuff back from the Falmer.” Vilkas explained to Krissy looking towards the door opening. “I hate Falmer.” Krissy mumbled looking at the fire. ‘Why did Eleanea follow us?’ She thought to herself feeling a bit unsettled but she forced the feeling away. 

Vilkas examined her carefully seeing some of her color has returned to her. “How are you feeling now?” He asked her. “I feel a it light headed and my muscles are still sore but I’ll live.” Krissy shrugged holding her hands up to the fire warming herself back up. 

About an hour has passed before they even got close to the camp, they had to sneak and wait a while for passing Falmer to leave. ‘This is taking too long.’ Farkas thought to himself feeling impatient. “Alright it’s clear.” Eleanea whispered quickly walking out with Farkas behind her, they rushed through as quickly and quietly as possible.

After a little while they finally made it back to the camp. “Look whose up.” Eleanea said out of breath, Vilkas and Krissy both looked up at them and quickly got to their feet rushing over to help them. 

They sat everything down going through it all, Farkas and Eleanea sat them selves down by the fire catching their breath. Krissy pulled all her things out of the bag including the map. “Oh good.” She sighed in relief seeing it was still in one piece. 'That’s a bit lucky.’ She thought to herself pulling everything else out.

She looked in her pack seeing some of her food was still in there but it looked like a lot of it was gone. “Damn Falmer...” She mumbled tieing her pack up to her side. Vilkas sighed seeing only one bed roll was saved, but than a small smile appeared on his face. He looked up seeing Eleanea had one bed roll as well. “Looks like we will all have to share our bed rolls.” He chuckled out looking up at them. 

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows turning to look at Eleanea’s bed roll and than over to Vilkas and Krissy smiling at each other. “Oh..” He said realizing what he meant, he glanced over seeing Eleanea grin at him biting her lower lip. ‘Oh great.’ He thought to himself sighing deeply. “I don’t need one to sleep.” Farkas said clearing his throat laying down on the ground.

Eleanea chuckled a bit. “You’re no fun.” She said tilting her head at him, Farkas rolled his eyes looking away from her. Krissy examined the map closely, she furrowed down her eyebrows not really sure where to start on it. She sighed scratching the side of her face. “Having trouble?” Eleanea asked looking over at Krissy. 

Krissy looked over at her with a bit of glare, she got up walking over to her. “Why are you even here? Why did you follow us?” She asked crossing her arms, Eleanea looked away. “I heard the word treasure and my interests were peaked.” She slightly looked back over with a crooked smile, Krissy raised an eyebrow at her. “That was awfully truthful.” Krissy said sneering at her.

Eleanea shrugged laying down on the ground. “Why wouldn’t I be? Believe what you want but if it wasn’t for me you would still be trapped with Falmer doing what ever they wanted with you.” Eleanea closed her eyes, Krissy sighed looking down. ‘She’s right..’ Krissy sneered at the thought, she hardly knew this person and didn’t trust her but she did save them and help get their stuff back. “Thanks than.” Krissy mumbled walking away.

Eleanea smiled opening up one eye watching her walk away. Krissy grabbed her weapons sheathing them back on her back and looked at everybody. “We should get going, the sooner we get this done we can leave this place.” Krissy said looking out the door. “What? No way, we just got back from fighting a ton of Falmer and having to carry all the stuff back.” Eleanea quickly sat up looking over at her.

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows opening her mouth to object but Vilkas placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. “It won’t hurt to get a couple more hours of rest.” Vilkas said giving her a small smile. “Alright.” Krissy sighed looking over seeing Farkas already begin to fall asleep. ‘At least for Farkas...’ She thought to herself still not liking the idea of Eleanea being there. 

Krissy sat down next to the fire with Vilkas sitting beside her. ‘I guess we could get a little more rest..’ Krissy felt her stomach begin to growl not being able to remember the last time they ate. “We have barely half of our food supplies left thanks to the Falmer, so we will have to make sure we be careful how much we eat.” Krissy said grabbing a loaf of bread tearing it in half and giving the other half to Vilkas. Vilkas nodded in agreement taking the bread biting into it, Krissy began to eat hers glancing over at Eleanea seeing she had fallen asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Farkas and Eleanea were finally up and they were back on their path in the ruin. Krissy felt a bit irritated that Eleanea was still following them but she ignored her and just kept her eyes on the map. Krissy figured out where they were from where Eleanea took them. 

As they walked Vilkas looked up examining the tall ceiling. “I wonder how deep underground we are.” Vilkas mumbled to himself looking around at their surroundings. “There are so many trails on this map I just hope we are on the right one..” Krissy said quietly furrowing down her eyebrows at the map. 

Eleanea couldn’t help but glance over Krissy’s shoulder to examine the map a bit. “I think we are.” Eleanea said glancing away with a small grin. “And how would you know that?” Krissy turned her head to Eleanea sneering at her a bit. “Because that map really isn’t that hard to read.” She shrugged smirking at Krissy.

Krissy stopped for a moment glaring at Eleanea a little. “Well than since you know than please help yourself to show us.” Krissy held the map out to her. “No, I don’t need too.” Eleanea pushed the map away from her smirking at Krissy’s aggravation. Krissy just sighed and continued to walk glancing at the map. Vilkas and Farkas exchanged quick looks and than looked back ahead following behind them.

It seemed like hours had passed since they continued on their journey, they fought through several Falmer and dwarven machines already it made it seem even longer. They walked through several small rooms and long hallways that seemed to spiral down deeper underground. “So how much treasure is there?” Eleanea finally asked rasing her eyebrows at Krissy. 

Krissy shrugged keeping her eyes forward. “I don’t know.” She replied. Eleanea furrowed her eyebrows down. “Than why make this journey?” She asked crossing her arms. “For my own reason.” Krissy replied again keeping her answers short and quick. Eleanea kept her eyes on her for a moment and than looked away sighing a bit. “Fine don’t tell me.” She mumbled.

They walked deeper down in the ruin keeping their footsteps as silent as they could to not alert a lot of Falmer. Eleanea shot two quick arrows out killing a couple of Falmer that seemed to be guarding a door, Eleanea smirked a bit at how easy that was. They all walked out from behind the wall and over to the bodies searching them. 

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows in confusion pulling out a sphere that had blue glowing designs on it. “Could this be a key of some kind?” She asked raising it up to the others. “Maybe..” Eleanea said scratching the side of her face examining it. “I’ve seen things like this before but they could be used for anything.” Krissy said rubbing the back of her neck. “Could be important keep it.” Farkas said walking over to the side of her.

Krissy nodded in agreement standing up and placing the sphere in her pack. Vilkas pushed the door opened revealing what looked like a lifting device that had a lever in the middle of the floor. Krissy grabbed her map looking down at it tracing her finger on it. “I think this goes down.” She said glancing up from the map. “Well than let’s go down.” Eleanea said pushing past them walking into the lift.

They all followed behind, Krissy grabbed the lever pulling it back and the lift slowly began to go down. It became dark with in the small lift as it went down, it was hard to see anything in it. Vilkas lifted his hand up trying to find Krissy’s, he found an arm and couldn’t help but run his hand up it smiling a bit, his smile disappeared when he realized how big the arm felt. “Hey, whose touching me?” Farkas spoke out yanking his arm away, Vilkas quietly cleared his throat backing away from him a little.

Eleanea chuckled under her breath realizing what just happened. A few more minutes have passed and the lift finally came to a stop with a newly closed door in front of them. Krissy opened the door wincing at the sudden light, they all walked through the door looking around at the new area.

It was a large room that was decorated with Dwarven Centurion’s that seemed to be deactivated. Krissy blinked examining the designs on the wall and the columns that stood in the corners of the room that reached all the way to the tall ceiling. There was a large table in the middle of the room with piles of ruined books stacked on top of it along with some scrap metal. “I don’t understand these rooms.” Eleanea said scratching her head examining their surroundings.

They walked up several stairs that led to a giant double door that towered over them, it took Farkas and Vilkas both to get the door to push open. Krissy glanced down at her map and than looked up walking through the door. The room was a lot smaller than the one before it, a dwarven mechanism laid in the middle of the floor with a tall statue standing in the middle of it.

Krissy examined the room furrowing down her eyebrows seeing that there were no doors in it. “Dead end?” Vilkas said walking around in the room looking around. Krissy walked up to the statue examining it. The statue was falling apart, pieces of it laid on the ground around it, Krissy couldn’t make out what it was suppose to be.

She shifted her eyes down seeing that there was some kind of opening on it. It was a large looking key hole that looked like something round fit into it, Krissy quickly dug in her pack pulling out the small glowing sphere. Krissy slowly placed the sphere in the key hole, once it came close to the hole it was like something just sucked it right into it.

Krissy jumped a bit from it, she watched closely as the sphere began to spin in its place and the statue begin to glow. The room suddenly began to shake causing them all to fall over a bit. “What’s happening?!” Farkas shouted over the loud noised they began to here. 

Krissy looked around a bit panicked. ‘Did I trigger a trap?!’ She thought to herself watching crumbled pieces fall from the walls. But instead of a deadly trap the room just suddenly stopped making them fall even more on the ground, Krissy sat up looking around and at everybody. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud squealing noise that sounded like it was coming from an old machine.

She stood up slowly seeing the wall across the room from her begin to crack and crumble. The wall fell to pieces revealing a large door opening, pushing whatever pieces laid in its way away from it. “Looks like you found the way.” Eleanea said getting up brushing the dirt off herself. Krissy blinked in a bit of amazement at what just happened, she slowly walked towards the new opening.

Vilkas and Farkas both walked close behind her examining the wall pieces on the ground. Krissy’s eyes widened as she walked through seeing the room before her. It was a large room that had stairs circling it and a large balcony above it with a golden chair sitting on the top of it. “By the gods.." Vilkas whispered examining the giant room. Krissy shifted her eyes forward seeing the large amounts of treasure lay in the front of the room.

She froze at the site, her eyes quickly moved to a giant silver shield that had a familiar symbol on it. “There!” She shouted in excitement running towards the shield with Vilkas and Farkas right behind her. She couldn’t believe it, she had looked for so long for any kind of clue to her past and here it was, right at her grasp. 

The shield that supposably belonged to her family, she was getting close enough to where she could start to make out the designs. Just by looking at the crest on it she could feel a spark of memory coming back to her, a memory of being a little girl and looking up at the shield before it was taken away. 

Her heart began to pound against her chest. 'Just a few more steps and..’ Her thought was cut off by the sound of a snapping noise, she quickly stopped looking down seeing that she had broken a trip wire. “Shit.” Was all she had to say and than more wires began to break all around them. A giant rope net flew up from the ground throwing dirt and dust everywhere, it scooped them up off the ground and flung to the ceiling with giant spikes coming from the walls aiming right at them.

Krissy quickly moved before one could pierce her but she heard Farkas yell out in pain. “Farkas?!” She called out trying to move where she could see him but it was hard since Vilkas was basically sitting on her in the net. “I’m fine, only got me in the back a little bit.” Farkas said with a pained voice. Vilkas tried to move to give Krissy more room but it seemed to be only making it worse. “Eleanea you okay?!” Farkas called out looking for her in the net but he couldn’t seem to find her.

They heard laughter from below them. “I’m perfect!” She called out looking up at them. “I thought you would be smart enough to know not to just run in like that! Guess I was wrong.” Eleanea laughed again walking around other traps and straight towards the treasure. “Eleanea get us down from here!” Krissy shouted out watching her carefully. “I could do that..” Eleanea said picking up the shield examining it and than looking around at the rest of the treasure.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows watching her. “Eleanea?” He called out to her in questioning. “Sure is a lot of treasure down here, I couldn’t help but notice this piece caught your eye.” Eleanea smirked holding up the shield to where they could see. Krissy clenched her jaw glaring down at her. “Get us down now!” She yelled trying to move. “Wow such a loud and commanding voice how can I refuse?” Eleanea rolled her eyes chuckling. 

Eleanea pulled out a large folded cotton bag out of her pack, she opened it up and started putting treasure inside it. “You know, I know someone who paid me a pretty good sum to get this shield before you did.” Eleanea spoke while she kept piling treasure up in the bag. “I was having such a difficult time on how to do that too, but luck would have it that you would be stupid enough to run right into an obvious trap!” Eleanea laughed throwing the bag over her shoulder and grabbing the shield with the other hand. “Not to mention all this treasure too, I say it was a win win for me!” She grinned turning around to look at them. 

Krissy glared at her deeply. “You elf bitch!” She yelled at her trying to reach for her dagger on her leg. “No need for that friend! I’m just doing my job.” Eleanea smirked at her anger. “Your just going to leave us here?!” Vilkas shouted trying to move around. “I’m sure you’ll find some way out.” Eleanea shrugged beginning to walk towards the door. “Well it’s been fun! But I must take my leave now, cheers!” She called out running out of the room quickly.

Krissy felt her blood begin to boil and her anger rise. “Dammit!” She shouted throwing her head back on the net. “Son of a bitch! I knew I couldn’t trust her! Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Krissy yelled beginning to kick her feet around trying to get more room so she could reach her dagger. “Hey watch it!” Farkas said moving his head up in time before she kicked it.

Vilkas sighed out in frustration trying to think of what to do. “Krissy calm down! We need to come up with a plan.” Vilkas yelled at her trying to grab her attention. “I have a plan, cut that damn elf’s throat!” Krissy shouted trying to move Vilkas away still trying to get her dagger. “I hate to say this but I saw this coming..” Farkas mumbled regretting to even let Eleanea near them. 

Vilkas turned his head towards Farkas. “Farkas you know her better than we do, where could she be going? Who will she be going to?” He asked him furrowing down his eyebrows. “How am I suppose to know? I’ve only known the girl for not even a couple months.” Farkas said shaking his head remembering the first time he met her. 

Krissy tried shoving Vilkas out of the way. “Hey! Stop that!” He yelled at her feeling her fist go into his back. “Dammit move! I need to get my dagger so I can cut us out of here fool!” Krissy yelled at him not being able to control her anger at the moment, she had come to far for something like this to happen. After what happened with Maven and Brynjolf no way was she going to that elf get away.

Vilkas wanted to yell back at her but he knew it wasn’t the time for it. “Sorry Farkas if I step or lean on you.” Vilkas said reaching up and grabbing the net lifting himself up as best as he could. “Is that enough?” He asked feeling his arms begin to shake. “Yes!” Krissy said quickly grabbing her dagger from its pouch, Krissy rolled over to her side before Vilkas let himself back down.

She began to cut into the thick rope as fast as she could. “When I see that damn elf I’m gonna...” Krissy mumbled to herself in anger moving her dagger faster. A piece of rope snapped open from the dagger and Krissy began to cut on the next. Vilkas tilted his head to the side watching her, he felt his own anger begin to rise at such betrayal. 'I wonder why that shield is so important to Krissy?’ He thought to himself his anger turning into curiosity and sympathy. 

Another part of the rope snapped and it was enough for the rope to finally give out and break from underneath them. Their bodies hit the floor hard causing the air to get knocked out of them, Krissy gasped and groaned from the sudden impact. She felt Vilkas’s hand on her back. “Are you guys okay?” He asked catching his own breath looking at them all. “I will be once I-” Krissy began to speak but stopped feeling her arm sink down. 

She slowly looked down seeing that she had pushed down a pressure plate. “Shit.” She said quickly lifting her arm up and once she did the hole room began to shake, the hole ruin began to shake as if a giant earth quake had been activated. Giant pieces of the ceiling began to fall. “We need to get out of here now!” Vilkas yelled jumping up grabbing Krissy and Farkas pulling them both up.

They sprinted out of the room with the ceiling collapsing right onto the doorway almost on top of them. They ran through the small room and through the large chamber making their way back to the lift. “Dammit! She’s taken it!” Krissy shouted over the walls crashing down. They all stood at the very edge looking up seeing that the lift was far up by now, Vilkas looked down into the dark tunnel below them. 

He watched a piece of the tunnel fall down quickly disappearing into the darkness and for a moment he thought he could hear the sound of water splashing. “We need to jump!” He shouted quickly turning towards them. “What!? Are you crazy! We don’t know where the rest of that leads! It could be sudden death for all we know!” Krissy yelled looking at Vilkas like he was crazy. “Do you have a better plan!? I think there might be water at the bottom of it and if not we’re likely to die anyways!” He looked over seeing the ceiling collapsing behind them. “Deep enough water!?” Krissy glared at him a little mainly from panic.

Farkas’s eyes widened seeing the collapsing walls and roof getting near them. “Dammit just jump!” Farkas yelled pushing them both down the tunnel and him falling right behind them. They all screamed feeling their guts rise and their hearts pound against their chest, a thousand of thoughts swimming through their heads as they had no idea what awaited them below.


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like they had been falling forever, but Krissy was starting to see an opening, the closer they got to it the more she could hear the sound of rushing water. It felt like heart heart was going to explode out of her chest as they got closer and closer to it. 

Their screamed echoed through the tunnel and quickly stopped once they hit cold rushing water. The sudden impact of the water took Krissy’s breath away, the freezing temperature making it hard for her to swim up to get air. She was finally able to get her ahead above the surface of the water taking a deep breath. She tried getting footing on the ground but the water was rushing and deep carrying them all off.

Krissy kept getting pushed back under water from the current but when she could she looked for Vilkas and Farkas. “Krissy!” She heard Vilkas call her name, it sounded like he was far a head of her. “Vilkas!” She yelled breathing in a mouth full of water. She coughed trying to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab onto, it seemed to be a rushing underground river.

Vilkas kept falling onto his back under the water, it was difficult to get a breath of air let alone to see anything with out being forced back underwater. “Krissy!” He yelled again looking behind him. The river split off into two paths, one seemed to go deeper underground and another just led straight off. Vilkas’s eyes widened when he saw that Krissy was beginning to be carried away down the opposite path. “Krissy!” He shouted to her trying to warn her but all he could get out after that were coughs from water spilling into his mouth.

Krissy looked a head seeing the two paths, she saw Vilkas and Farkas get carried away on one of the paths, she tried leaping forward to throw herself on that path but it just caused her to get in the way of the wall that separated the paths, the rushing water slammed her into the wall making her hit her head hard against it knocking her out. Her body sunk down in the water being carried away on the opposite path. “No!” Vilkas yelled trying to swim against the current but it was only making him tired, his chest began to hurt from the freezing water and the several times he’s breathed in water.

The water caused Farkas and Vilkas to run into each other several times, Farkas began to feel himself being dragged under water more and more, he felt it hard to keep himself up and to get any breaths of air. The rushing water threw them both off of a ledge making them fall hard onto a solid wet shallow stream, the rushing water turned into a small waterfall off of the ledge and the stream led off into a small opening on the wall far from them. 

Vilkas and Farkas both coughed and struggled to breath, Vilkas tried sitting up but just fell back over feeling too light headed to do anything at the moment. “Far-Farkas...You okay?” Vilkas coughed out slowly looking up seeing his brother lay on his back gasping for air. “Y-yea..” Farkas replied turning his head towards his brother.

Vilkas’s chest heaved in and out as he breathed hard and fast taking in as much air as he could at once. He closed his eyes feeling his heart beat begin to slow down and relief flow over his body. “Krissy..” Vilkas breathed out slowly sitting up. “She...She got seperated from us.” Vilkas began to feel his panic rise again remembering that he saw her hit her head. 'Oh gods..’ He thought to himself slowly getting up to his feet.

Farkas sat up on his knees holding his side still coughing out some more water. “That water could lead anywhere...” Vilkas said looking around, he noticed a giant opening above them. He walked over looking up at it smelling the familiar smell of Skyrim. “I think this leads outside, we need to get up there some how and see if we can find where that path led to..” He ran his hands along the walls seeing if there was anyway he could grip onto something to climb out.

Farkas got up to his feet walking over. “It had to lead somewhere right?” He said looking around for anything that could help them climb out. “By the gods I hope so..” Vilkas said quickly jumped trying to grab onto a rock that stuck out of the wall but all it did was cut into his hand. “Ah!” Vilkas cried out holding onto his hand seeing it begin to bleed. “Dammit!” Vilkas yelled in aggravation.

Vilkas looked around carefully but it seemed there was nothing that could help them, and the opening was too far up for either of them to boost one up. “That’s just great..” Vilkas mumbled rubbing his forehead looking down trying to think, Farkas rubbed the back of his head looking up at the opening trying to come up with some idea but non came to his mind.

About half an hour had passed and both of them were sitting on the ground below the opening trying to rest as mush as they could before trying to get out again, Vilkas couldn’t stop thinking about Krissy. 'Please be okay..’ He thought to himself rubbing his wounded hand seeing that the bleeding had stopped. 

They both snapped their heads up suddenly hearing voices nearby, they both jumped to their feet looking up at the opening hearing the voices get closer. “Hey!” Vilkas yelled as loud as he could. “We’re down here! We need help!” Farkas yelled also as loud as he could. The voices stopped and so did their hearts for a moment when they heard quick footsteps draw near, Vilkas felt a spark of hope rise up in him. “Down here! Help!” He shouted again hearing his voice echo around him.

They saw a head pop up over the opening, it was a Khajiit’s head, M’aiq’s head! Vilkas couldn’t believe it. “Hello friend!” M’aiq called out with a cheerful tone. “Of all the people..” Farkas whispered not believing his eyes for a moment. “Does M’aiq’s friends require help?” He asked raising an eyebrow at them with a wide smile on his face.

Vilkas smiled wide at the sound of his voice. ‘Never thought I’d be happy to see this fool!’ Vilkas thought to himself. “Yes we need help to get out of here!” He called to him. “Allow M’aiq and other friends to help than!” M’aiq said turning his head and more Khajiit’s appeared looking down at them, they seemed to be a traveling caravan. 

They threw a rope down the opening to them, Farkas went first and than Vilkas climbed up the rope. He pulled himself up on the ground and looked up seeing a clear blue sky, he smiled in relief realizing how much he missed the open sky of Skyrim. Vilkas stood up taking in a breath of fresh air and than looked to M’aiq giving him a glad smile. “Thank you for your help.” He said looking at all of them. 

M’aiq smiled flicking his tail around. “Anytime friends!” He said cheerfully. “You two look like you’ve had a rough time.” An older Khajiit walked over to them handing them some supplies. “Hope this helps, free of charge.” He smiled at them both. “This is the one that M’aiq was telling you about, the one who looses women.” M’aiq said looking over at the older Khajiit, the others around them began to chuckle.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at him already feeling annoyed but he was too grateful at the moment. “We actually need to find her and fast! You wouldn’t of passed another opening or something that had water leaving out of it?” Vilkas asked feeling his panic return. The Khajiits exchanged looks of confusion and consecration as they thought to themselves trying to remember. “I believe not too far from here we saw a cave with a river rushing out of it.” The older Khajiit pointed in the direction. Vilkas and Farkas both said their thanks and goodbyes to them and quickly rushed off in the direction they pointed them too.

The rushing water did lead out of a cave and turned into a deep but calm river farther along it, Krissy slowly floated to the shore of the river placing her on the wet ground. Krissy was able to regain some consciousness once she felt herself on land, she slowly looked up hearing footsteps rush to her and panicked voices surround her. 

She slowly raised her head looking up seeing two blurry faces stand over her, from the voices she could tell they were both male. One an older man and the other seemed to be a young man probably close to her age, but she didn’t have enough strength for anything else, she just laid her head back down onto the ground falling unconscious again.

Vilkas and Farkas finally made it to what seemed to be the right cave. “I think this is the one.” Farkas said looking at the river that poured out of the cave. 'Oh gods I hope she’s okay..’ Vilkas thought to himself feeling his stomach twist and turn. “Come on she’s gotta be here somewhere...I hope.” He whispered the last part beginning to walk along the river.

They searched carefully along the river and in the river but there was no sign of her. “Do you think the river could of carried her off somewhere else?” Farkas asked looking up at Vilkas. “No I don’t think the current is fast enough now to do that.” Vilkas said looking around carefully.

He turned his head seeing something gleam in the wet soil, he furrowed down his eyebrows walking over grabbing it. “This is Krissy’s necklace.” Vilkas said holding it up examining it. “Well that’s a good sign right? That means she’s okay right?” Farkas asked walking over looking at it. “Maybe..But where is she.” Vilkas said sighing looking at the ground. “She could’ve started to head back to Jorrvaskr to look for us.” Farkas said patting his brother on the back trying to make him feel better.

Vilkas sighed again looking around once more. “Yea.” He said walking away with Farkas behind him. 'You better be okay..’ Vilkas thought to himself only feeling worse than before. He looked down at the necklace in his hand and than placed it in his pack.

Krissy slowly opened her eyes feeling throbbing pain in her head, she blinked away her blurry vision. She winced at the pain from her muscles as she sat up. She looked around in confusion seeing she was in a bed and in a small room. 'Where am I?’ She thought to herself, she tried to get up from the bed but the pain in her body was too much, it felt like she had been throws up against a rock wall repeatedly.

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard from the other room, Krissy froze hearing footsteps draw near, she could feel her heart beat increase as she awaited who ever was coming to walk in. She heard the foot steps come to a stop right in front of her door and she heard voices just outside the door.

The voices stopped and the door slowly began to open, Krissy clutched the blanket tightly trying to think of a plan to jump and run. But she didn’t need to, a familiar blonde headed face popped up from behind the door greeting her with a smile. 

It was the young man that lived in the small town of Rorikstead, he was just a bit older than her. He walked into the room wearing his normal farming outfit, she examined him closely, she noticed a few dirt marks on his face and his familiar blue eyes. It was good to see a familiar face even if she really didn’t know him that well, she couldn’t remember his name. She had only said a few words to him when ever she would pass through Rorikstead.

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows moving her eyes away from him a bit. 'Does that mean I’m in Rorikstead?’ She thought to herself in confusion. “It’s good to see you’re finally awake.” He smiled at her cheerfully, she just moved her eyes back to him looking him up and down. She didn’t really know what to say, he blinked feeling a bit awkward. “Uh, we found you washed up by a river on our way back, I we might just loose you it’s good to see your okay.” He rubbed the back of his head giving her another warm smile.

Krissy blinked looking away a bit. “Where are we?” She finally spoke looking back up at him. “We’re in Rorikstead, we found you quite a ways from here.” He replied examining her. 'So my guess was right..But how?’ She furrowed down her eyebrows again looking down at her hands that were wrapped in bandages. “You’re probably confused by all this which I didn’t really expect any different you had quite the head injury.” He pointed at the bandage wrapped around the top of her head.

Krissy reached up slightly touching it and winced in pain when she placed her fingers on it, she slightly looked back up at him feeling a bit bad because she didn’t remember his name. “You also probably don’t remember me.” He scratched the back of his head looking away. “I’m Erik, we’ve spoken a few times before when you would come through our town.” He smiled grabbing a pitcher full of water and a cup pouring the water into it, he handed her the cup.

Krissy gratefully took the cup and quickly gulped down the water. 'Now I remember him, I saw him arguing with his father the last time I was here.’ She wiped her mouth feeling water escape her lips a bit, she looked up at him. “How long have I been out?” She asked him tilting her head a bit. “About a day.” He said taking the cup back and placing it on the small table, Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows and felt her heart stop for a moment. 'A day?!’ Her heart began to beat right up against her chest and she felt her stomach turn as panic began to rise in her. 'But where’s Vilkas? Farkas? Did they make it out?’ Questions swirled through her mind, she felt like she was going to be sick.

She began to feel anger slowly rise up as she suddenly remembered Eleanea. 'I’ve gotta find where she went, I’ve gotta find Vilkas and Farkas!’ Krissy quickly jumped to her feet but the minute she got onto them she quickly began to fell. Erik caught her in her arms before she hit the ground. “Woah! You’re not ready to get up yet you need more rest!” He said guiding her back to the bed. “N-no I gotta.” She tried to object but her head began to throb even more, she no choice but to let Erik put her back in bed.

Erik pulled the covers back over her, he grabbed the pitcher of water pouring water into a bowl. He grabbed a cloth dipping it in the water and ringed in out, he sat down on the bed next to her and carefully placed it on her forehead over the bandages. Krissy felt her eyes become heavy, she slightly looked up at him finding herself slowly fall back asleep.

Vilkas and Farkas finally returned to Jorrvaskr, they slowly walked up the steps out of breath. They felt their legs begin to give out and their strength to fail, they pushed open the doors walking in seeing some of the companions inside. Aela looked up and quickly got up seeing how badly they looked. “Are you two alright? What happened and where’s Krissy?” She asked him quickly sitting them down.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged quick looks, Vilkas looked at her with a panic written on his face. “You mean she’s not here?” He asked worried. “No she’s not why?” Aela furrowed down her eyebrows examining them. “I need to go back.” Vilkas quickly got back up but Aela grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him. “You’re not going anywhere, you look like you got got ran over by a mammoth for divine’s sake!” She shouted pushing him back down into the chair.

Aela turned to a couple of companions instructing them to go get some medical supplies, she turned back around examining them both. “Now tell me what happened.” She demanded looking at them both confused and worried.

While they explained everything that had happened Aela gave them food and water. She cleaned the dirt off of their wounds and scrapes and than bandaged them up. “And so you have no idea where Krissy is now?” She asked sitting down in a chair in front of them, they both sadly shook their heads looking down. “That’s why I need to go back.” Vilkas said quickly looking up.

Aela shook her head. “No way, you both need rest and to get your strength back before anything. Maybe she’s on her way here, you should wait and see if she shows.” Aela said placing her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. “She’s right Vilkas.” Farkas said slightly looking over at his brother. Vilkas just sighed and got up slowly making his way to the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Vilkas limped his way down the stairs and than slowly walked down the hall way towards his room, he was actually looking forward to his soft bed. He slowly opened the door and turned his back to close it, he rested his hand on the door leaning his forehead against it closing his eyes. 'This is all a mess..’ He thought to himself feeling his stomach twist and turn, he let out a deep sigh.

He quickly opened his eyes hearing movement behind him. “Here I thought you’d never show.” He heard a familiar males voice behind him, he quickly turned around seeing Brynjolf stand behind him. Vilkas deeply glared at him. “You have some nerve showing up here.” Vilkas clenched his fists getting ready to swing at him. All Brynjolf did was smirk but shift his eyes around Vilkas. “I see your alone, I’m guessing the lass did not come back with you?” He tilted his head a bit crossing his arms.

Vilkas felt his rage boil his blood. “I guess that means I just waisted my time, mind telling me where she is or do you even know?” Brynjolf asked raising an eyebrow, Vilkas just stood there glaring at him. “You lay one hand on her so help me..” Vilkas spoke in anger, Brynjolf just grinned at him. “Relax if I touch her it won’t be in a violent way unless she prefers it that way.” He smirked seeing the look on his face. 

Vilkas quickly swung his fist at him but Brynjolf just stepped out of the way like it was nothing. “No need for that lad, I don’t wish to fight her I just wish to talk. So if you see her anytime soon which I doubt, tell her it would be wise to come to me before they get to her.” Brynjolf began to walk towards the door but Vilkas stepping in his way stopping him. “What do you mean?” He forced himself to ask. 

Brynjolf looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Maven has it out for her, not the Thieves Guild, but if Maven wants her head there’s nothing we can do about it. That’s why I doubt you’ll see her anytime soon, Maven has eyes in Whiterun, knowing the lass like I do I know she’ll steer clear of Whiterun to keep herself and those she cares about save, the lass is noble like that.” He smirked a bit looking away.

Vilkas sneered at Brynjolf. “Like you know her at all!” He yelled in anger, Brynjolf just kept his grin on his face. “Oh but I do know her, the lass was looking for any kinds of clue’s that lead her to her past and she didn’t even know that one of them stood right in front of her.” Brynjolf said taking a few steps back away from Vilkas, Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows in confusion. 'Does he mean himself?’ Vilkas quickly thought to himself feeling he was going to be sick again.

Brynjolf snickered at the look on his face. “Before the companions and before the Thieves Guild we go way back.” Brynjolf grabbed his hood and slowly began to raise it over his head. Vilkas couldn’t believe it. “You’re lying..” He said quickly walking away and looking away from him, he stood there looking at the ground trying to wrap his head around all this.

Vilkas turned around about to say something else but he was gone, Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows turning his head seeing the door was no open. 'How did he..’ Vilkas just quickly shook his head sitting down on his bed, he ran his fingers through his hair feeling a head ache begin to appear. 'Dammit Krissy where are you...And what happened while you were gone...’ He thought to himself laying down on his bed, he felt more confused than he did before. 

Krissy woke up feeling some of the pressure that was on her head before was not gone, she blinked a few times getting her eyes used to the lighting. She heard whispering voices in the same room, she slowly turned her head seeing Erik and his father Mralki, they were clearly arguing about something. Erik slightly turned his head seeing Krissy was awake again, his father turned looking at her with a smile forming on his face.

Krissy sat up seeing them both walk over to her. “You look better than before, your color has returned.” Mralki said examining Krissy closely, she blinked looking down at herself and than slowly back up at them. “You see Erik she is a good example of why you should just forget about being an adventurer and staying here.” He nodded to his son, Erik rolled his eyes looking away.

Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows at him a bit. “No offense to you but you are a perfect example of how dangerous the world is, you seemed barely alive when we found you.” He said looking back down at Krissy. “So hopefully that helps clear your head of anything stupid.” He looked back over to Erik. “Now I gotta get back to the Inn let me know if you need anything.” Mralki said turning and walking away.

Erik sighed rubbing the back of his head and slowly shifted his eyes over to Krissy, he couldn’t help but smile seeing how she looked better. He’d only seen her a few times before but every time he did he couldn’t help but smile, he found her to be really pretty. “You want to be an adventurer?” She couldn’t help but ask raising an eyebrow.

Erik looked away a bit embarrassed. “Y-yea it’s sort of a dream of mine.” He sighed grabbing a chair pulling it over and sitting down in it. Krissy chuckled a bit looking down at the bed. “Yea yea I know it’s stupid, stupid of how a farm boy with no type of experience wanting to be such a thing.” Erik looked down a bit finding himself blushing. “It’s not stupid.” Krissy replied smiling at him. 

Erik looked up a bit surprised with her response. “I don’t find it stupid at all, it’s an exciting life to live and a good dream to have.” She kept her smile up looking at him. “Well I’m glad you think so!” He smiled back at her feeling butterflies begin to rise up in his stomach. He quickly jumped from his chair remembering something. “Oh before I forget, someone came by and dropped something off for you.” He walked out of the room, Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows a bit confused. ‘Who I wonder..’ She thought to herself waiting for him to return.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to raise with excitement as she watched him walk in holding the shield that she had looked for and hoped for, the shield that belonged to her family, the one that Eleanea stole. Erik carefully handed the shield to her, Krissy quickly took it examining it feeling a smile slowly grow on her face. “I can’t believe it..” She whispered tracing her hand on the symbol in the middle of it.

Erik tilted his head a bit seeing a note fall off the back of it, he grabbed it handing it to her. “This was on it.” He said. Krissy laid the shield down on the floor and grabbed the note slowly opening it. 

“Dear Krissy or what ever your name is,  
I changed my mind and kind of felt bad for taking this...Turns out the person that hired me for this is a total dump and stood me up so I really had no use for it anymore anyways. Saw them carry you into town from the distance I knew you’d make it! So I’m not totally bad! I’m sure we will see each other again soon.  
Cheers mate! -Eleanea.”

Krissy blinked sitting there just staring at the letter for a moment. ‘I almost can’t believe this..’ She thought to herself smiling a little bit, she folded the letter back up placing it on the desk next to her bed. Erik tilted his head a bit confused looking at the shield. “That’s a pretty nice shield, I’ve never seen one like it before.” He admired it looking at the designs on it.

Krissy looked up at Erik and than down at the shield, she pulled the covers off swinging her legs around the bed. She grabbed the shield laying it on her lap examining it closely. ‘I don’t have much memory of this but yet it feels so familiar..’ She thought to herself holding it up a bit, she furrowed down her eyebrows looking out the window seeing it was brighter than she remembered. ‘I must of slept through the day.’ She thought to herself.

Erik cleared his throat grabbing her attention. “So mind telling me what happened to you if that’s okay..” He asked looking down a bit, Krissy gave him a warm smile. “It’s a long story and it was a very long trip.” She sighed slowly taking the bandages off of her hands revealing scrapes that seemed to be healing nicely. “I bet you’ve been on a tone of adventures, I envy you.” Erik sighed looking away a bit.

Krissy looked at him tilting her head a bit. “You really wanna be an adventurer don’t you?” She asked raising her eyebrows. “More than anything! I hate the thought of living my days out and dying in this town.” Erik looked back at her crossing his arms. “But every time I bring it up to my father he just shuts me up and says he won’t have it.” Erik felt his aggravation and disappointment appear. Krissy blinked looking away for a moment and than looked back at him. “What if I talked to your father and convinced him?” She asked giving him a small smile.

Erik leaned forward in his seat feeling excitement replace his aggravation. “You would do that? You think you could really convince my father?” He asked letting his excitement show in his voice. “I can try!” Krissy replied cheerfully, she slowly got up from the bed stretching her arms out feeling her muscles begin to relax, she looked over seeing a mirror on the wall. She unwrapped the bandage from her head and looked at it in the mirror, she saw the swollen bump and dried blood on her forehead but it looked better.

She took a wet cloth wiping the dried blood away and fixed her hair a bit. “You sure you’re okay enough to move around?” Erik asked getting up a bit worried. Krissy turned around to face him and smiled. “I’m fine, thanks to you.” She gently squeezed his shoulder, Erik quickly looked away feeling himself blush again. “It was nothing.” He shrugged smiling a little. “Wait here, I’ll go speak to your father.” She smiled at him, he nodded sitting back down in the chair feeling his excitement return but also nervous.

Krissy slipped her boots on and walked outside over to the Inn, she walked in and over to Mralki. He looked up smiling at her. “Good to see you on your feet, how are you feeling?” He asked her seeing her bandages were off. “I’m fine, I want to talk about Erik.” She looked around seeing a few people in the Inn. “Why? What about Erik?” He asked quickly getting worried. “You should let him do what he wants.” Krissy said smiling at him a little.

Mralki furrowed down his eyebrows crossing his arms. “I can’t do that, it’s a dangerous place out there, anything could happen to him, and besides even if I did let Erik become an adventurer I don’t have the coin to by him the proper armor” He said sighing grabbing a cloth beginning to clean the counter. Krissy tilted her head a bit raising an eyebrow. “What if I paid for it?” She asked watching him.

Mralki slowly looked up at her a bit surprised. “You would give your own coin to help my son?” He asked slowly smiling. “Of course, I mean you both did heal me back to my health it’s the least I can do.” Krissy smiled getting out one of her coin purses and handed it to him. Mralki slowly took the coin purse looking at it and than looked up at her with a grateful smile. “I’m moved by your compassion, alright go tell Erik I’ve made my decision and we’ll make our way for Whiterun soon to get him fitted for armor.” Mralki nodded at Krissy putting the coin purse away.

Krissy smiled and walked out of the Inn and back towards the small house walking in. Erik quickly got up hearing the door open and waited for her to walk into the room. “What’d he say?” He asked hopeful but also nervous. “He’s agreed to let you do what you want, he said you’ll both go to Whiterun soon and get some armor.” Krissy said giving him a warm smile. 

Erik’s eyes widened he couldn’t believe it. “Really?! That’s great!” He said happily feeling his excitement peak. “Thank’s so much! This means a lot to me!” He quickly threw his arms around Krissy bringing her into a bit hug. Krissy jumped a bit not expecting that, Erik quickly let got clearing his throat. “Sorry got a bit excited.” He said feeling his face grow warm, Krissy smiled at him thinking how cute he was.

A few hours have passed, Krissy had a belly full of food and stocked up supplies. She cleaned her self up and slipped her armor back on grabbing all her things and placing the shield on her arm. She walked outside seeing Erik waiting for her out on the road. “You sure you wanna leave so soon?” he asked a bit disappointed. 

Krissy gave him a warm smile and nodded. “Yea I have too get back on the road, I have things I need to get done.” She said looking down a bit with a frown, Erik sighed looking down for a moment but moved his head back up to her. “Well I hope to see you soon, come back and visit me sometime we can share a mug of mead together and share our adventures!” He said with a warm smile, Krissy looked up smiling at him back. “Plan on it.” She said placing her hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

She began to walk down the road sighing deeply with thoughts swimming through her mind. She looked over seeing Erik standing in the road, he looked up seeing she was looking at him. He smiled waving to her, she smiled warmly waving back at him. She turned back around and continued to walk. 'Now I’ve gotta find a safe place to put this shield.’ She thought to herself.

She felt her stomach began to turn and her heart drop in her chest once she started thinking about Vilkas. 'I can’t go back to Whiterun, it’s too risky..’ She frowned feeling her worry return. 'I hope their okay...And that they understand.’ She sighed deeply looking up a bit at the cloudy sky, she enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind against her face and through her hair. 'Gulum-Ei most likely betrayed me as well, it’s best if I just stay away for awhile.’ She clenched her fists. “It’s for the best.” She whispered trying to convince herself. 'Forgive me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but I do plan on writing a story about where Krissy went and what had happened to her. But right now I'm working on a Farkas fanfic that I am posting next, it will also explain more. I hope you liked it!


End file.
